


Mysteries

by LIZ1967, saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond/M-Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Cybercrimes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fist Fights, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIZ1967/pseuds/LIZ1967, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Skyfall:  MI6 is still reeling from the death of M.  Bond and Q are sent on a mission to deal with cyber terrorists that are believed to be the rest of Silva’s organization.  The CIA sends agents Jack Ward and Felix Leiter to help.  Relationships are strained when certain information about M’s past is uncovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts), [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> Co-authored by liz1967 who was so sweet to let me use CIA Agent Jack Ward for this story...I just love Jack!

Bond sits in Moneypenny's office at 8 am waiting to see Mallory. New mission, and as far as he has been able to manipulate from Eve, he is to have a partner on this one.

Partners and James do not go well together as a rule and M….his…M, never usually made him do it. She understood that he worked best alone.

Mallory, on the other hand is a strict taskmaster but the higher ups like him…they invite him to clubs and golf…things that they never did for M...for her.

They were intimidated by her and she did not fit into their old boys club. Bond didn't realize how difficult it must have been for her to get things done until he could contrast her management struggles to Mallory's.

As an agent, Bond would not normally be aware of this information, but since Skyfall, and Olivia Mansfield's death Bond, Tanner, Eve and even the young Q have become closer.

Tanner and Eve have told him much more about what a hard time M had of it. All the ins and outs of M's relationship with the government. It infuriated him that Olivia had to work and live through so many blatant sexist attacks.

It is no wonder that M laughed off any of his attempts at flirtation with her over the years. It makes him feel ashamed that he even did flirt with her, after all the attention she tried to divert away from the fact that she was the highest ranked SIS in the country and a woman.

Certainly Mallory does not have to contend with such things...no he is respected by the military from having served, and by the others just because he is a man.

If only...Bond could travel back it time...things...well things would be different. Bond would punch the faces that spread malicious rumours about her just because she was a woman in a male dominated job.

Bond would smack the hands away from her ass and make sure they never pushed her that way again and he would have made damn sure Silva was dead in that Chinese prison.

It all started as just a meeting of remembrance every Thursday, Bond was not always in London but when he was, he met the three of them at the pub across the street.

They didn't always discuss her but when they did, it offered different insight into the way the top job at MI6 was done while she reigned.

Bond respects Mallory but still has a difficult time calling him M. At the pub…when he says M his three compatriots know who he's talking about.

Q has begun referring to Mallory in public as _"he who cannot be named,"_ so in the pub around civilian ears, that is what they call him.

Q enters the office and sits beside Bond removing Bond from his somber musings.

"Good morning James…are you here for the assignment too?"

"Yes I…wait…you…you are going on assignment?"

"Yes well, I have been asked as the computer specialist to assist on this one…in the field."

"No need to be nervous Q…I will be there."

"That is what makes me nervous."

Eve laughs from across her desk. "I made sure your insurance is up to date Q…do you want the same beneficiary as listed when you started work here?"

"Very funny Eve…and yes I do."

"No need to worry about insurance Q as long as Moneypenny is not coming, you are unlikely to be shot by friendly fire."

"You are never going to let me live that one down are you Bond?"

"I can think of a way that you could make it up to me Eve…dinner…late night dancing."

"Uhuh…I am immune to your flirtations Bond, much like M was."

Bond frowned as he looked at her.

"I never flirt with M…he is not my type."

"You know bloody well which M, I am referring to Bond and according to Mr. Tanner…"

"Tanner! What lies has Mr. Bill Tanner been telling you dear?"

"I have it on very good authority that you broke into her home on more than one occasion and hacked her personal file to find out everything about her."

Q looks shocked. "I had no idea you knew computers well enough to do that Bond…or was it your friendship with my predecessor that got you the information, because he knew her for longer than anyone else here."

"Both of you will find that I am full of surprises and so what if I broke into her home…I needed to give her important information….I was not stalking her…I was being a good employee."

Tanner exits M's office and overhears the last statement.

"Information that you could have phoned her with but you were likely just trying to catch her in her nightgown to throw her off guard."

Bond stands and shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

"I had know idea that you two have been talking behind my back or that she ever told you that Tanner."

"It makes security sense Bond. Olivia was concerned that you were going rogue and wanted me to know in case you killed her or something….oh...Christ I didn't mean it to come out like that. Oh... sorry Bond…It was only the first time...when Nigel was still alive. She mentioned the other visits...she was not concerned anymore…after the Quantum case. I will stop sticking my foot in my mouth and let you know that we are ready for the two of you now."

There is scowl on Bond's face after Tanner's slip. The realization that M had been scared for her own, or her husband's life because of him was like a slap in the face from beyond the grave.

Christ…Bond would have died to save her…he has been living in hell the last six months since Skyfall. The doctors cleared him after a months recovery, but he has taken enough psych evaluations before to know what they want to hear coming out of your mouth, in order to achieve a passing grade.

The only bright point has been that the four of them have become close friends because of their shared grief over Olivia's passing. Bond has never had close friends before…in this business it is difficult to do.

This is Bond's fourth mission since the Silva disaster that stole M from them. The four of them move into M's office to take the briefing.

"Good morning 007 and Q. Your mission is to find a group or maybe one person that is responsible for cyber-terrorist related information theft. They have been travelling around the continent stealing and transmitting government information in intense spurts and then go dark and move to another country and do it all again."

"This is why the boy wonder here needs to leave his lab and come out into the real world on this case."

"Yes, and because we need this solved fast and before any of the other agencies that are chasing this Silva like character."

A chill descends over the room with the mention of the man that killed M.

Bond asks. "Who else is looking?"

"The Americans are definitely looking, as are the Russians and the French. Most of the information stolen so far has been French, Ukrainian and American. The Americans are on their way by my invitation. Do be careful and do not get in the way of another agency or insult the CIA if they do find them first."

Bond leans forward in his chair. "Fantastic, I alway love a job that is a race against others that are suppose to be on our side."

"Yes well, it cannot be helped. We all agree to share the information found to a degree but what always matters is to be the first to see that information and disseminate as we see fit."

Q frowns. "So much for international cooperation in the world of espionage."

"I know it sounds abysmal but this is the way it has always been in this business. Q you already have the information on the sites of transmission have you come up with any pattern?"

"No and I would like to start by going to the last sight and work from there. Actually I would like to stay here in London and do it all from the lab. Bond and another agent would be able to do the leg work and I…"

"No Q. I know you dislike travel and Tanner arranged the trip entirely by train because of your fear regarding flight, but we need you in the field to assist Bond."

"Are Q and I travelling together or do you want me to fly in and get things ready while he takes the train."

"No since it is undercover you two will be travelling as a couple and stay together."

"A couple? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am Bond and I should think you could pull it off."

"I can…I just don't know about Q."

"Bond…I can assure you that in my constant exasperation on this trip, it will be impossible for outsiders to assume we are anything but a bickering married couple. I think you and I bicker as much as you and M did…sorry M…I mean….you know…our former M….Ms. Mansfield."

Eve laughs, Tanner smiles and says. "Yes, but Q with you, Bond has least got a chance to win an argument."

M frowns at the bunch of them.

"Mr. Tanner do not besmirch the good name of my predecessor by calling her an argumentative shrew…I get enough of that at the club and Whitehall."

Bond's eyes narrow dangerously. "They speak of her? Who and what do they say?"

"Bond I am not about to tell you that, and it is not your prerogative to protect Olivia Mansfield. Now here are your documents, go get packed and leave for the mission by this afternoon. Q will be bringing anything you may need from Q branch…please Q try to keep everything in order."

Q looks terrified and still nervous about the mission. "I will do my best sir."

They all stand and gather their information and leave M's office. Bond appears to be distracted as they enter Eve's office.

"I will meet you at the station Q and then we will go on our little continental adventure."

"I do hope that it will not end up like most of your missions Bond…I cannot stand the idea of being shot at."

"Hold onto that thought Q…maybe your prayers will be answered and you will find the cyber-terrorists straight away and we can be back unscathed within a week."

Q shakes his head and leaves Moneypenny's office. Moneypenny looks concerned.

"Bond. You will look after him won't you?"

"Of course I will Eve…I promise."

Tanner smiles. "I have faith in you Bond…I know it hasn't been easy what with Skyfall. I know you may have doubts…but."

"I'm fine Tanner…I have no doubts about managing this job…but what M said…it's bothering me."

"What Bond? About members of the government bad mouthing Olivia…that pissed me off too. I will look into who has been saying what if you like?"

"Yes…do that. It was the tense of what he said…never mind…it could have been a slip…easy enough to happen. I will be in contact later.

James leaves and Tanner turns in confusion to Moneypenny who is watching something on her computer with one earbud in.

"What do you think he meant Eve?"

"I am watching the recording of the meeting now…oh…maybe but. Shit! Bond's right…no it can't be?"

Tanner moves behind the desk with Eve and looks at the computer.

"What?"

Eve hands him an earbud and replays that portion of the conversation.

**_Bond I am not about to tell you that, and it is not your prerogative to protect Olivia Mansfield._ **

"It must be a mistake…he just forgot to add her memory or any longer. "

"It does sound strange though…it sounds like M is having to defend her often and is just getting fed up with people attacking her now that she is gone…listen."

_**Mr. Tanner do not besmirch the good name of my predecessor by calling her an argumentative shrew…I get enough of that at the club and Whitehall.** _

"Come on Eve. Let's go to lunch…we shouldn't be discussing this here."

The two of them walk across the street to the pub and Tanner gets them some drinks and orders some food.

Tanner frowns as he sits down at the table looking into his pint.

"So you think this is why James is out of sorts. It sounds like M's speaking about someone that still lives and more than anything in the world James Bond would like that to be true."

"I agree Bill. I never knew he stalked her until you told me yesterday…it all suddenly makes perfect sense."

"What does?"

"Come on Tanner…really? You cannot connect the dots on this one? Even Q mentioned that they bickered like a married couple."

"WHAT! You mean that…no…are you insane? They never…she never would…Nigel…the age difference…impossible. Ok maybe not….but highly improbable."

"Feelings are possible regardless of age Tanner. He did kidnap her from the committee meeting and take her to his childhood home."

"So what of it?"

"A man takes a woman to a place that he has not been since he was a child to save her from a man from her past that wants to kill her. A place that holds all the family demons, that in fact has the bodies of his parents. He never brought any other woman home to meet the parents…in a spiritual sense."

"But M?"

"M trusted him…more than anyone, and let him take her to Scotland to lure Silva away from populated areas."

"Eve I never took you for a conspiracy theorist."

"I never was much of one before."

"Don't let _he who cannot be named_ , ever hear…I mean, if it could possibly be true, she would have had to have help. She was shot and injured and it was closed casket. No one saw her body but the evac team and himself."

"Yes…exactly."

"Christ…we cannot mention this to James…he will obsess over it and it could get violent between the two of them."

"But Tanner what if she is? I mean you know as well as I that he is not well since she died. The missions he has been on have almost been death wishes on his part."

"It would be nice if M was alive but it is just that, Eve…a wish. I don't think _he who cannot be named_ is hiding M from us."

"It would be truly cruel if he was… _he who cannot be named_ , knows full well that Bond has not been right since she died."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bond and Q sit comfortably across from each other on the train as the young genius taps away at his laptop.

It does not appear that anyone followed them into this car after all. The car they are in is practically empty, with only two families at the very front and Q and Bond in the very back.

This gives Bond an unfortunate amount of time to sit bored staring out the window. This allows his mind to wander and that in itself is dangerous and he doesn't like to do it anymore...ever since Skyfall.

Bond has his back against the back of the train so that he can observe the entire car for any threats. Bond makes eye contact with the server and holds up his almost empty glass wanting a double to numb his mind.

"Do you really think you should be drinking so much on the job 007?"

"Stop calling me that…were lovers so call me James. I will call you Quinton...Q for a short pet name."

"Uhum…alright. I will try to remember that. Still, you do drink a lot…does it help?"

"Not really…but it slows my mind while bored…there is nothing more dangerous than a bored 00 agent."

"I can imagine. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you need to slow your mind?"

"I just need to stop thinking about…things...and people that bother me."

"Skyfall?"

Bond grimaces as soon as that name is voiced.

"Yes."

"It wasn't your fault…I am to blame for Silva getting out and you know that. If you blame yourself then I should do the same."

"She's dead and that is all that matters."

"Yes, because of a stray bullet from a mercenary, not from you nor me, nor even Silva for that matter."

"Yes...a stray bullet."

"Is there more to it than that James? Did something else happen...something that you never told?"

"No...nothing like that." James palms his face and sighs, pausing to take the final swig of the amber liquid, as he attempts to find the words that fit. The words that can explain why he feels and acts the way he does since that fateful night. He is having a difficult time meeting Q's gaze across the table from him.

"What bothers me the most about it…is that I took care of the first wave of men, but M missed her man and didn't tell me she was hit. Why...why the hell didn't she tell me, or Kincade that she was hit? She followed the old man through the tunnels as I instructed her to do as she was bleeding from a bloody hip wound."

The wait staff brought Bond another single shot drink, Bond indicates that he wanted a double, he continues his lament to Q after the server leaves.

"Kincade could have stabilized her in the tunnel...It did not have to be a fatal wound...I have received and survived worse. Kincade could have called on his mobile for an ambulance...anything...and no...I am not blaming him...he didn't know either...it was as much a shock to him as me to watch her collapse in the kirk."

Bond sighs, anger and frustration radiating off him as he continues the story.

"M stood there leaning against a pew...giving me one final bollocking for being tardy while the last of her precious life was soaking into her fucking wool coat!"

Bond turns for a second to look out at the countryside before continuing in a quiet voice.

"I couldn't even tell her...I couldn't say anything...her last words to me...I...I could do nothing but close her eyes and drip tears and ice water all over her...it was so cold...she was so very cold."

Q can see how deeply affected James is...this is the first he has ever spoken like this in front of Q. There are no playful jibes, no teasing, just real questions and overwhelming visceral grief.

"She didn't want to be a burden to the mission she knew how important it was."

James snaps suddenly at Q. "I know that, but what about how important she was? What about her importance Q? It doesn't make sense…why Silva would send them to shoot her when, he was adamant that he do it himself?"

Q stopped typing and sat back a moment pondering Bond's query.

"I went over the footage from the committee room and he had a clear shot at her, moved forward but Silva paused, and changed his grip on his gun…looked frustrated at her and then shot, hitting Mallory. The odd thing is that Mallory barely grabbed her shoulder and that is where the bullet was headed. Tanner and I discussed this with Mallory. He agreed that it was not a kill shot. Basically, what we came up with... is that Silva was tormented and insane man."

Bond accepts another double from the server and hands him the other empty glass as he takes a drink.

"Yes, he was…but…never-mind...I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe it will help if you do."

Bond needs to change the subject. "Silva his network…what did you find out about it in the last 6 months?"

"You are diverting away from your problem...don't think I don't notice."

Q adjusts his glasses before beginning to brief Bond on his research.

"Silva's organization has crumbled but some pockets have cropped up. We managed to seize some of his accounts…he had treasure troves of art and a very odd system of codes to gain access. Some letters, the word love and years."

"What are they?"

"OJ/NM1972 was one. 1999HKLOVE…strange sort of codes that a teenager might have to lock out their laptop."

"What was found with those two codes and how did you crack them?"

"Art mainly…there was an envelope inside each of the storage lockers but only M has seen them...M supplied the codes and I have know idea where he got them from."

"Olivia Judith/Nigel Mansfield...you know that Judith was M's middle name and her husband's name was Nigel...right?"

"What? Seriously!"

"1972 was the year they married, maybe Silva was leaving M the contents, in case she won. As for the other it, stands for the last year he worked with her in Hong Kong and...perhaps...that he was in love with her."

"Silva was in love with M?"

"I think so…it is really the only thing that makes sense. Crazy as that bastard became, he must have respected the fact she was married…he could have gotten her at anytime with his abilities and resources, but he waited."

"Waited for her husband to die?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they had an affair in Hong Kong and that M broke it off because of her husband?"

"No…no…Silva, if they had been lovers….he would have killed Nigel once he was free and able...he wasn't that obsessed with her yet...he was but he wasn't...if that makes any sense. If it had gone that far between them...had they been lovers...I don't think the entirety of her majesties armed forces, could have kept him from her and he would have attacked years ago and killed her husband...perhaps family and taken her captive or killed her for his revenge. It doesn't matter now…they're all dead."

"What about M and the verbal slip in the office? Eve told be about your concerns before we left."

"That could have just been a mistake…it wasn't clear cut that he was using the present tense. It could have easily meant the past. Did you notice any anomalies in your systems…how about a money trail? Who gets her pension?"

"I think you will have to wait until we return if you really want me to hack into accounting…I wouldn't trust it on a train. I would assume her children get her pension as well as all her things. Speaking of her children, they were extremely shocked at the funeral."

"Yes, well imagine it, your mum dies and you find out she had a secret life controlling the secret bloody service."

"Yes…that would be a shock."

"Do you have any ideas concerning this case…a group or individual? Could it be someone who worked for Silva even?"

"I have been looking for patterns and there is one thing for certain, they would need a lot of power so I have been monitoring the electrical grids of Paris and looking for the spike and amount used when they were there last week. Agents found the location of the flat after they vacated but little evidence remained. The other cities it's the same story."

"Still we will not know where they will hit next until they do start up the machines they are using. I suggest we see where they set up in Paris and then move on to Venice."

"Venice?"

"They hit in Venice 4 days before Paris so we're are reverse tracing their steps and if they repeat a city…I can imagine that must be closest to home."

"Alright…Venice then."

"Don't sound so disappointed James…I hear it's a nice city."

Bond takes another swig of his drink and stares out at the French countryside.

Venice…fantastic...now he can battle two ghosts from his past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond stands by, staring at Q as he wanders about the room of the abandoned flat with a scanning device.

"There are no listening devices and this is the only spot available. The spike in energy consumption is consistent with the data from the other cities I have collected."

"Ok now what?"

"We go to Venice…I have us booked on a train in two hours and we have a room booked in Venice for tonight."

Bond is dreading returning to the city where Vesper died. There are few places that hold such bitter memories, Skyfall being the worst.

Bond looks out the window at the van across the street.

"We had better be going…we have company. There is someone following us so let's lose them before we hit the train to Italy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When you said lose them I didn't think you meant steal a car and drive on the bloody sidewalks on the Champs Élysee!"

"We are making good time and leading others on a wild ride to the airport…then we hop on the Metro for the train station."

"Bond I don't want to die today…this is why I hate to travel. This and the inability to get a good cup of tea!"

Bond looks over at the stressed computer genius as he holds the handle above the door with a frantic expression on his face.

"Don't worry dear…you know I would never hurt you."

"Oh please! Give it a rest 007 and watch the bloody road! I don't know how my predecessor managed you for as long as he did…must have made more money… because I deserve danger pay for this!"

The car stops with a squeal of tires and Bond jumps out opening the back to grab the bags. Q still hasn't managed to open his door yet and Bond sticks his face in the window.

"Come on now love…you will make us late."

"I hate you…"

Q manages the door and his laptop bag and follows Bond into the airport and to the counter. He purchases two tickets to Helsinki and then the two of them scan their passports and quickly make their way down to the Metro and back into the city.

Within the hour they are boarding the train staying out of the way of cameras by the jammer Q has built into the strap on his sling pack.

Once on the train Q breaths a sigh of relief, as they make their way to the seats. Bond growls beside him.

"What…what did I do?"

"Nothing…I think we were followed."

"After all of that?"

"I said I think but yes…if they approach our seats follow my lead and stay close…in case we need to move fast."

Q looks anxious and peers around the car as Bond tenses beside him.

"I want to go home now."

Bond smirks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Where is your spirit of adventure Q? This is just the beginning."

"That is what I am worried about. Don't feel the need to impress me any further with your particular skill sets Bond...we are not compatible travel companions."

"Why? Just because you hate to travel?"

"Yes and I do not have a spirt of adventure as you call it."

"Spoil sport."

"How did she put up with you all these years?"

"Who M? She loved me...at least I think she did...she never fired me anyway."

"She was a saint."

"She was something that is for sure...sinner...saint and dominating chief of my life for the last decade."

"You were the perfect professional compliment for each other."

Bond smirks and lifts his drink in salute. "Yes we were."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Agent Jack Ward, head CIA field agent and close friend of one James Bond sat in his seat, waiting for the plane to depart. It was two o'clock in the friggin morning, but when MI6 calls, you can hardly say no or ask them to postpone your departure to a more convenient time.

Jack Ward is in his late 60's, a no nonsense, tall, broad shouldered, tough as nails Texan with piercing blue eyes, slightly greying hair, a physique that reminds one of a rough and tumble cowboy with all the charm of a southern gentleman. Basically, he is a cross between John Wayne and General George S. Patton.

MI6 called about an ongoing mission in Europe that the CIA is also interested in. The team in Europe was mucking about in one of MI6's operations now underway. Jack and Felix Leiter have been requested by M to smooth over and cooperate with the British agents in the field already.

This way MI6 can hold lead position on the case and the CIA will be involved and get their slice of the information pie. Jack and Felix are chosen due to the fact that both of them have worked with James Bond before and he trusts them….well maybe trust is a strong world word for 007.

This mission is one that Jack both looks forward to and one he dreads all at the same time. It had been a little over six months since M was killed, and with the exception of the official notification and a few e-mails, Jack had not really heard from the infamous 007.

He assumed that after a few weeks of recuperating, James was settling in with his new boss and simply had not had the time to contact his old friend.

"Morning Jack," said Felix as he flopped down in the seat next to him. "Any idea why MI6 is calling us at this hour?" Felix asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"No ideas, but you can bet it's big if they are asking for our help," Jack replied as he settles back in his seat.

Felix continues. "It says here that we are to contact 007 and someone named Q when we land. Who or what is Q anyway?"

"Q is a he, and he is the best of the best when it comes to computers...at least that's what M says or rather what she said."

"Doesn't anyone over there have a real name? I mean 007, Q...M. How are things working out for James with this new guy, the new M?"

"There is only one M, and she, unfortunately is no longer with us," snapped Jack

"Sorry, didn't mean to step on a nerve. She must have been some woman."

"She was," is all he said as he leaned back and stared out the window at the darkness.

Jack closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the first encounter he had with Olivia Mansfield.

Damn she was beautiful, or at least that was what he imagined when he first heard her voice on the other end of the phone.

For months he had been passing information back and forth between James and M about an operation called Goldeneye. He got to the point where he almost looked forward to delivering even the most benign information just so he could hear her voice.

Once the mission was over, Jack found every possible reason to call MI6 until M finally relented and gave him her personal number. For emergencies only of course, and from there a friendship was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Q who owned that building in Paris?"

"I don't know? You think there may be a connection?"

"Possibly and look into the other locations that we know they used. It would not be easy with limited time constraints to find a location like that."

"I will look into it."

"Does Q branch follow what you are doing while we are travelling or should I add your current search to my check in with Tanner?"

"No they know. My assistant is monitoring all my activities on this incase anything should happen. This one is slaved to another in Q branch."

"So you cannot spend anytime playing games or watching anything naughty...that ensures productivity."

"Yes and do not even think of searching for anything that will embarrass me when I leave it unattended."

"You never leave the bloody thing Q. I swear I have to compete with that machine to get any attention at all...some lovers vacation."

"Bond...do shut up. One of us has to work and apparently you need to drink yourself into an early grave….oh and practically kill us with your driving."

"My driving is fine...you have always just been overly critical about me and frankly it hurts...maybe that is why I drink."

"Right...something hurts in you Bond. What is it that is making you so continuously miserable? Your drinking, attitude and driving skills or lack there of are down right cliche for a 00. You do know that there is a mandatory retirement age for…."

"I know it…stop rubbing my age in my face love...I may just leave you for another...whatever a male cougar is called...to pick you up in a bar."

"He could be called a manther but that would only be if he were after younger women...just finish your drink and allow me to actually do some work. Wait a minute...you just diverted my question."

"There was a question somewhere in that lecture?"

"Yes...there was. Is it that you're approaching retirement age making you so bloody miserable lately or is this still about M? We have all noticed."

"No...just do your work."

Bond stares out the window of the train watching the countryside pass by while he sips his scotch.

Q watches Bond's miserable reflection in the window of the train. Is this all still grief...it seriously was not his fault M died. Hell if anyone should feel guilty it was him. Q already mentioned to Bond the before...what else could it be?

Q fires off an email to Eve about Bond's melancholy...she is a very perceptive woman maybe she could help him get through to Bond, because...at some point on this mission Bond may actually have to be sober enough to capture these cyber-terrorists or drive a car for that matter.

Q is having difficulty understanding how medical could have cleared Bond for duty...what is M thinking sending him out in this state…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christ it would have to be the same bloody hotel. The cab let them out in front of the same place that Bond had last seen Vesper alive.

Bond's head is throbbing as they enter the lobby. It doesn't help that there is a tour bus checking in at the same moment. Senior citizens roam about the lobby chatting mainly in French.

"You don't look well Bond. I told you to stop drinking on the train. You sit and I will check us in...may take a while with all these people around."

Bond sat and leaned his head back closing his eyes for a second. He heard a laugh...Bond's head snapped up...looking around quickly to the direction he thought it came from.

There were at least 50 people milling about...some in lines but others waiting for their partners to check them in.

Bond's senses in overdrive he listened to conversations...two French gentlemen were discussing a woman on the tour…

_She is very beautiful and alone...I think she is English but her French is very good...I heard her speak Italian when we arrived._

Bond stands and begins moving around the room looking for….what the hell is he doing, he is searching for a ghost in a crowd of white haired seniors...if only.

Q comes up beside him. "Come on then...4th floor and you need to get some sleep. Why do you look so pale are you getting ill?"

"Not sure...I…"

Bond moves to the lift with Q in somewhat of a daze. As they reach the lift a group of seniors had just entered the carriage and the door starts to close.

Bond hears the laugh he was searching for again, his head snaps around and he moves his arm to attempt to stop the lift doors from closing...too late...damn it!

"Bond...what are you doing?"

"Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"Perfume...a very familiar one."

"Older women do usually use the stuff liberally. Are you overwhelmed by it? Are you going to be ill?"

Q sounds a little panicked at the thought of Bond losing what little food and excessive amount of alcohol in his stomach.

"I'm fine...lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack drifted in and out of sleep during the flight, which annoyed the hell out of Felix, who was trying to sleep. Just as Felix was about to elbow Jack for the umpteemth time, Jack started in on a conversation that was just too interesting to interrupt.

Felix carefully leaned in closer to listen to what started out as just mumbling until he heard Jack say.

"Oh M, I've missed you so much. I promise when this mission is over, I will make it up to you."

What the hell is he talking about? Thought Felix, as he stared wide eyed at his sleeping partner. Felix heard through the grapevine that Jack had one or two unscheduled stops in London after a few missions, but he had no idea that M was the reason.

"M, I never meant to hurt you, I was wrong when I said we could never make this long distance thing work." Jack mumbled as he shifted in his seat, "I miss waking up next to you and those magnificent brea...sts..."

Oh shit! Thought Felix, he slept with her.

"It's alright sweetheart..."

I wonder if James knew Jack was screwing his boss.

Jack shifted again in his seat and attempted to pull the rather small blanket up around him, the only problem was that Felix was leaning on the blanket.

"M...Darling, I don't mind if you steal my shirts to sleep in, but could you please not hog the blanket as well? If you are that cold, I am sure I can come up with a much better solution than stealing the blanket..." Jack said as he snuggled against Felix and draped his arm over him.

OK. Enough is enough. As interesting as this is, I'll be damned if I'm going to be his surrogate girlfriend, thought Felix as he gently shoved Jack back into his own seat and flipped the elusive blanket over him.

"I love you M," mumbled Jack as he reached for Felix's hand.

"Alright sleeping beauty, that's enough," snapped Felix as he elbowed Jack.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Snapped Jack as he sleepily glared at Felix.

"Not a damn thing," Felix replied.

"I just thought it was time you wake up before you completely embarrass yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"M."

"What about her?" Asked a completely confused Jack.

"Just exactly how long were you sleeping with her?"

"I...ummm...what do you mean?"

"Well...so far you have managed to tell me that you're sorry for hurting her... you intend to make it up to her... you were wrong about not being able to make the long distance thing work. She liked to sleep in your shirts, she stole the blankets... she apparently had magnificent breasts that you enjoyed waking up to, oh and that you loved her. So, how long and does James know?"

Felix asked as he leaned back in his seat and waited for an answer.

"It was complicated," replied Jack as he stared down at his hands.

"Well most transcontinental relationships are...but damn...the head of MI6?...what were you thinking? You could have lost your job or better yet, you could have ended up in the stockade for treason."

"I know. Why do you think I broke it off? We had no future, we were both just lonely and it just... happened. She is...she WAS the most intriguing person I have ever met. To the rest of the world she was a tough as nails, no nonsense pint sized titan who used her immense powers for good. But on the inside, she was the kindest, gentlest most caring person you could ever hope to meet. It was as if she was David, and the rest of the world Goliath and she fought every battle as if it were her own. In the end that is what got her killed."

"I'm sorry Jack, I had no idea."

"Most people didn't. She was so angry when I broke it off, but I know that she eventually did find someone to fill the emptiness...in the end, she was happy and that's all that matters."

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

"No, I never got the chance. By the time I finally got off my dumb ass and worked up the courage, she had already found someone else."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, it was none of my business, but whoever it was...I just hope he realized just what a lucky bastard he was."

"So that still didn't answer my question...how long was this going on?" Asked Felix.

"What...are you writing a novel?"

"No, but let's face it, we've got time to kill before we land in Venice...Oh yeah, by the way, we are going to Venice in case you are interested."

"Well, not that it is any of your business, but this all started about 5 years ago. At first she was just a voice on the end of the phone, and then I met her and I just couldn't help myself. James and I got into a bit of a mess on a mission and she found it necessary to come out in the field, something she rarely did. M gave us a sound dressing down for disobeying direct orders, blowing up evidence and a load of other crap that simply was not true…anyway... I thought I could smooth things over, what with her being a woman, and to be honest charm can usually get us out of almost anything, or at least that's what I thought until I met M. That woman was impervious to every ounce of charm I tried on her...and as you may know I am pretty darn good at it. James tried to warn me about her, but I didn't listen. Anyway, after the mission I found that I was fascinated by her, and I would call just to hear her voice…"

Felix sat back in his seat and grinned as he listened to Jack. Jack was known to spin a tale that would rival most fishermen, but for some reason, he got the feeling that this was the God's honest truth.

"After her husband died," continued Jack. "I found myself calling almost everyday just to check on her, and I finally stopped in and surprised her after one of my European missions. I was shocked that she actually agreed to go to dinner with me, and well one thing led to another and...you can guess how that night ended," said Jack with a sly grin.

"So this relationship went on for a while I take it?" replied Felix

"About a year, give or take...until I broke it off. For some reason, she seemed distant the last time I was with her, and I couldn't put my finger on it, but I got the feeling she had found someone closer to home, and then there was the whole mess with Silva and then...she was gone."

"So you never really knew if there was someone else?"

"No, not really...James spent a lot of time with her, he would know for sure. The only thing I do know is that I am a complete idiot. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I let her slip away without a fight."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Bond takes a shower while Q orders them room service. As the water swirls around the drain Bond's mind wanders.

Vesper smiling at him that morning trying to get him out of their bed...she left her phone behind as a clue. M called Bond's mobile and her voice sounded strained and worried.

M's voice...her voice broke through the spell and everything fell into place. He raced to find Vesper at the bank knowing instantly that she had stolen the money...broke a sacred pact between her and the British government.

Betrayal....avarice and greed all in the name of love. Who was her love...him or the one that gave her the Algerian love knot. Bond took stock of this in the weeks after her death...if she had loved him...she would have trusted him to help.

Back door deals for Bond's survival...they were betrayal for all he stood for and love or not...she killed herself rather than go to jail. If he could have stopped her from drowning they still would have separated, because Vesper was a liar and a thief.

M's voice...he still hears it. _I did get one thing right._

Bloody hell....why is it always that. Why not something like, _you're a sexist misogynist dinosaur._

Bond remembers how that got his blood pumping as he gazed at M over her desk. DAMN IT ALL! Why did he not see this all earlier...early enough to tell her how he felt.

Because...because...he didn't bloody well know how to define it until her blood was staining the cold stone floor of the family kirk.

Of all the stupid blinders to have in place...years of not understanding why after a debrief or meeting with M, that he needed a few stiff drinks and a quick shag.

Bond remembers poor old Jack trying to smooth things over with her after the disaster in Prague...he tried to warn Jack that her shields were impervious to the flirtatious charms of agents no matter the age or county of origin.

Bond always found M attractive and very sexy but she was married...there was an invisible shield around her entire being that cried out, taken and not to be toyed with.

For once in Bond's...bloody womanizing life...he respected that line...the morality he felt M possessed would not have let her succumb to the likes of him.

Bond only wanted women that wanted him back. There was little shortage of women that wanted him and then there was Vesper or so he thought.

Bond drys off and joins Q for whatever dinner he ordered up to the room. Q is typing away at his computer as usual.

"Do you ever stop with that?"

"No. Do you ever stop drinking or womanizing?"

"I haven't had a drink since the train, but due to that remark I think I may have one now."

"Bond...Moneypenny, Tanner and I are concerned about you. Ever since M died you have been...well not yourself. Moneypenny actually thinks that you were in love with M. Is that true, did you feel that deeply for her?"

The conflicting emotions that cross James' face tell the entire story without words.

"Bond...I'm sorry for what that's worth. I admired her a great deal. M was tough as nails and had a viper like tongue but she also made me feel safe...I don't know how to describe it. She wasn't openly grandmotherly or motherly but it was as if her very existence was reassuring. Like the Queen herself."

James croaked out his response. "Yes...she was a Queen."

"I have news from Tanner. Apparently there are two American agents coming to assist us in this mission."

"What? Who? Why the bloody hell does he think we need backup?"

"M caved to the pressure of the CIA but we managed to take lead on the investigation. Tanner says to play nice and that you know them. A Jack Ward and a Felix Leiter."

Bond smirks. "I know them and this could still be trouble...I think Jack is a magnet for trouble."

"Just like you...I assume Felix is the level headed one."

"Yes. Felix has helped me out of a few serious jams in the past."

"Good, so I will not be the only one trying to keep you from getting us all killed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Bond checks his messages and the front desk. Jack and Felix checked in late. Bond leaves them an invitation to breakfast to see if Jack and Felix will get over their jet lag enough to join them.

Bond decides to take a run to clear his head.

His run echoed the path he used following Vesper to her death. He came back to the hotel by 8 am for a shower but stopped at the front to get messages and turns to see a large group of seniors entering the lobby.

Bond scans the crowd and for a second he thinks he sees a woman that looks a lot like M but there are so many and she easily disappears out the door with a group of taller elderly men blocking his view.

Damn...stupid of him to be standing at the desk, craning his neck to get a glimpse of a person that died in his arms. The momentary euphoria overwhelms him. His heart is pumping and his palms are sweating, finally his heart settles in his chest. These feelings are an indicator of just how much he wishes it were true.

Bond's phone rings, it's Q and Jack and Felix want them to meet them on the 2nd floor in an hour and a half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and Q make their way to the room and knock.

Felix answers the door. "Well, well...look what the cat dragged in. Good to see you James. Oh, and you must be Q."

"Something wrong?" asked Q as he stared quizzically at Felix who had not taken his eyes off him since he had entered the room.

"You're a little young to be a computer wizard aren't you?"

"All due respect, but aren't you are a little old to be a field agent?"

"Alright you two, no need to start a pissing match this early in the morning!" Snapped Jack as he lumbered out of the bathroom.

"So what do we know thus far?" He asked as he flopped down on the sofa.

"We have a location of the flat they used. We need to get in there and see if they have left us a trail of breadcrumbs to follow," said James as he poured a drink and handed it to Jack.

"What is it with you two? It's not even noon and you are already tossing back the Scotch like it's orange juice," snapped Q as he opened his laptop to get the schematics of the flat. "It's a wonder you ever successfully complete a mission."

"Would you stop whining...you are beginning to sound like..."

"Don't even say it James, it would be an insult to her memory," said Jack as he downed his drink. "And besides, she didn't care how much you drank as long as you were successful in the end."

"Right. Now I think it would be better if Q and Felix stay here and monitor the situation from a safe distance while you and I go check out the flat," replied James.

"Ummm," said Q.

"Ummm what?" Asked Jack.

"That would be fine, except neither one of you have the slightest idea of what you are actually looking for."

"I'll have you know that I have been an agent longer than you have been alive!" Replied Jack angrily.

"True, and should we need to have something blown up, you two would be the first on my list to call. However, if there is any evidence left at the flat, it will most likely be of a technological nature and will require a bit of finesse to retrieve."

"Are you saying that we are incapable of being careful?"

"007, I have seen what happens when I give you technology and ask for it to be returned in good condition. You're idea of good condition is a bag full of what is left," snapped Q. "I would at least like to see what it looked like BEFORE you got your hands on it."

"FINE!" Snapped James and Jack. "Get your gear and let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them reach the flat and Q begins the scan as the others examine the rooms and look out the windows.

Bond turns to Jack and Felix after the scan for listening devices is complete.

"Have you come up with any connections between the cities and the positions of the flats on your end?"

Felix shakes his head. "No but there has to be something we are missing."

Jack frowns. "They breeze into town...set up in empty but not horrible living quarters and spend...how much time do you think Q?"

"For what they do they would need 24 hours at least. They hack, download and send the information elsewhere then leave. There was only 4 days between here and then Paris. They would require a van but I have not found any traffic camera's catching one in the area. This is the big mystery...how are they moving around?"

Bond runs his hand through his hair. "Q, what is around this location...businesses...anything in common with Paris?"

"Residents...a few small shops and a storage facility and yes that is the same in Paris...look here on this map."

The three men look over Q's shoulder onto his laptop. Dots of differing colours indicating the various businesses.

Felix frowns. "Do we think that the storage facility is being used?"

Bond looks at Jack. "Possible do you want to check it out Jack? Felix you stay here and escort Q back to the hotel once he is done."

"Alright Bond...but don't you two find anything exciting without me."

Bond smiles at his friend. "You have our numbers and Q, look for any cameras that have captured events at the storage building."

"I already have Bond and there are no cameras...from two days before the event and since there are no working cameras...they have been compromised and placed on a loop. The two of you will be going in blind."

Bond smiles at Jack. "Just like the good old days Jack."

"Yeah, just like Butch and Sundance" quipped Jack.

"Like who?" asked Q.

"Oh never mind. Let's get going and grab some food first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is a modern facility with temperature controls and gated security at the entrance. Jack interviews the guard at the gate when they arrive.

Using Interpol identification, James convinces them that they are merely checking that no illegal activities are actively going on there.

The employees wander the grounds during the day and there are guards for the evening.

There have been no apparent break-ins. James gets the guard to allow them to look around.

They troll through the storage facility looking for unlocked units or ones that look damaged or forced open.

There are cameras but as Q has already determined they are not actually working. They were told that there is no one in the place at the moment.

They turn a corner in time to see a small woman in a large sun hat standing at the end of the corridor, taking a very quick glance in their direction she walks around the corner of the opposite end of the corridor.

James looks at Jack in a questioning way. "I thought he told you no one was in here?"

"He did Bond. She seemed like an older woman not really high on our list of high tech international secret stealing criminals...unless it was all a disguise she was a distance away. Do you want to go after her?"

"Let's go see what is in the locker she was standing beside...maybe then we will know better."

Jack glares at James as he looks for a lock. "Isn't the locker Q wants us to look at right here across the hall?"

"Yes...it isn't even locked...look it is partially open. I wonder if our mystery woman came out of that one or if it was this one she seemed to be standing in front of."

"It is a key pad James...do you think your Q could help us...James what's wrong."

James Bond has turned a whiter shade of pale. That perfume again...his stomach sinks as he looks at the keypad lock. Could that have been...no...his mind is playing tricks on him like in the hotel.

On a complete hunch Bond punches in the codes Q mentioned to him on the train. He tries OJ/NM72 but nothing happens. He tries 1999HKLOVE but they are too long for the codes required for this lock. There is a 8 digit limit so James tries 99HKLOVE and the lock opens.

Jack looks shocked. "Master thief in a former life?"

James just smirks and opens the door. Inside there are objects of art under dust covers and a small table. The dust indicates that there was a letter sized item that was on the small antique table.

James dials Q and gives him the details and the locker number. Q accomplishes the research within 10 minutes and tells Bond that there is a MI6 team on the way. They just found another of Silva's treasure troves.

While he was waiting for Q, James took a closer look at the antique table. At first it just looked like an old table, but for some reason James couldn't help thinking that he had seen that table before...then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

M had that exact table at her flat. It sat in the corner of the sitting room and usually held a crystal vase with fresh flowers and a photo of her children.

That pit in Bond's stomach is getting larger and he is not up to sharing this with Jack. The CIA does not need to know...it is none of their damn business.

Bond calls Q to tell them of the strange locker that they found across from the one he told them to find.

Bond and Jack move to the open unlocked unit that Q thinks was used to store the computer equipment. It is empty but for a electrical cord lying on the floor. By the patterns of dust it has been used recently. Bond sends a picture off to Q who calls back instantly.

_That is optical cable and that is likely the unit they used...they were both rented by a company involved with Silva and his organization. I think we have found the connection but we still don't know who or where they will strike next._

"Get working on that Q...we need names and faces to stop this."

"Well, I think we have found all of the useful visible evidence. We can let the geek squad sift through the rest of the contents," said Jack as he leaned against the door.

James takes photos of the contents with his phone and sends them on to Q and M in London.

"Yes, let's get back to the hotel and see what else Q has come up with while we were gone. I want to take a closer look at the photos from the first two lockers...there is something I thought I saw in the first set of photos" replied James as he headed out the door.

"Care to share or are you just going to keep it to yourself?" Asked Jack as he followed along behind.

"Did you notice the marks in the dust on the table? Like there had been something there that had been recently removed?"

"Yeah, I saw it why?"

"I think I saw the same thing at the first two lockers MI6 found. We just need to figure out what it was, and who that woman was that took it."

"Too bad we didn't go after her," Said Jack.

"About her... did you happen to notice...did you see... Oh never mind," said James as he headed for the car.

The ride back to the hotel was uneventful, almost bordering on boring, and the lack of conversation was almost deafening. Jack and James each seemed lost in their own thoughts.

James was pondering the odds of the same exact table being in the locker while Jack was busy musing about whatever was on the table and the mysterious woman they had seen.

The familiar lingering scent of perfume hanging in the stale air of the storage facility reminded Jack of M.

By the time they had reached the hotel, there was no doubt in James' mind that it was no coincidence that that table was in the locker. Even though he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Silva was dead, somehow this was tied to M and his obsession with her...but why?

Silva's end game was that they would both die, so why continue to torment the dead?

Once back at the hotel, James made a beeline for his room and to Q. There has to be something they missed at the first locker.

"Q," shouted James as he bounded thru the door. "I need you to pull up the footage of the first two lockers...look at the dust."

"The dust? Have you two been drinking again?" Smirked Q as he pulled up the footage.

"No, but thanks for asking...also I want you to pull up the inventory of M's flat...look for a small, antique table."

"007, this is hardly the time to think about redecorating your flat, and besides...she already left you her most prized possession," quipped Q.

"Do you have any idea what he's up to?" Asked Felix as he stared at Jack.

"Not exactly, but James has never been known to be completely logical when he's on a case...M used to say..." started Jack before he quickly cut himself off.

"I've got it, or at least I think I've got it," shouted Q as he pointed to the screen. "If you look closely you can just make out the image of what could have been an envelope that was attached to that painting."

"Is there anyway to find out if anyone was given access to that locker prior to our arrival?" Asked James.

"I'll have Tanner send over an agent to question the guards again but the first two were found because they were under the name Tiago Rodriguez, one in London and one in Calais." replied Q.

"Felix, check and see if there has been any chatter on our end regarding the locations in Paris and here."

"On it!"

"I don't know about you, but I could sure use a drink," said Jack as he took a seat.

"Single or double?" asked James

"Surprise me."

Q looked at the two. "Felix do you want to come with me for dinner while these two begin what is bound to be a bender...for old times sake."

"Sure Q and we can work in our suite...it will be more comfortable. Why did her majesty only splurge for a double room for the two of you?"

Q fidgets and clears his throat. "We are traveling as a couple...M thought it was a good idea."

Jack and Felix start to laugh, hysterically.

Bond looks slighted. "What the two of you don't think I can pull it off?"

Felix stops laughing long enough to put his hand on Bond's shoulder. "A couple you might pull off but a relationship...you? Come on Bond...that is what we can not imagine."

"Get out Felix before...I..."

"Alright...Q let's go get some food and get to work, before James blows a gasket."

Bond hands a glass of Scotch to Jack.

"What is eating you Jack...you don't usually hit the drink as heavily as I do this early in the day...especially on a mission."

"James I could say the same to you, but you and I both know that this is our wake for her."

"Yes...it is."

"So....are you going to me what the hell happened in Scotland 6 months ago with that Silva character?"

"I'm sure you heard some..."

"I heard that James Bond, 007 kidnapped M from a terrorist attack in London and less than 36 hours later a massive explosion in Scotland, obliterates the home of the late Andrew Bond and M is dead. Care to explain to me how you let that happen?"

The look on Bond's face made the anger Jack felt about her death dissipate...James looked crushed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Silva sent a bloody army against us. It was just the two of us...plus Kincade my parent's old gamekeeper....that is what bloody happened! There were 30 mercenaries and armed helicopter plus Silva and we killed them all....she...she never told us she was hit. Damn stubborn woman. The mission was too important. It was all her...M decided to die rather than let Silva get away or Kincade and I get killed."

"I didn't mean to make it seem like it was your fault...it wasn't...I'm sorry for the accusation...I'm just a miserable old agent who lost someone...we were friends..."

"I know...she use to mention that you called from time to time. Do you want to go get dinner or just go find a pub."

"Bar...food just gets in the way of the booze. There is a bar downstairs...it's a nice hotel..."

"I hate the sight of it...bad history here...lets go explore and find a place down the street."

"Lead the way McDuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q and Felix settle in the suite and order room service. Q sits in front of his computer updating HQ and analyzing the pictures from the storage lockers.

"Find anything Q?"

"I have located possible storage lockers in Prague, Berlin and Amsterdam. They are registered in what appears to be anagrams for Tiago Rodriguez. We will have to look into the rest of the seven. The terrorist have not yet hit Berlin nor Amsterdam."

"What do you think about this case, Q? It does not seem to be generating money nor has the information taken been used from our sources anyway."

"M emailed...MI6 is at the location we missed in Paris. I hope Bond is on the right track?"

"Which track would that be, Q?"

"Bond feels that Silva left the objects of art with messages for M...I mean Olivia Mansfield our old M."

"Really? Why?"

"Bond thinks that Silva's obsession with M was....shall we say....carnal in nature."

"Damn...really. I wish I meet the woman...I mean Jack falls in love with her and a psychotic cyber criminal that was one of her agents."

"What did you say? Jack...in love with M! I didn't even know they knew each other."

"Sorry that sort of slipped out...they had a romance but because it was so long distance Jack cut it off."

"Does James know?"

"No...I don't think so. Why?"

"This could be bad."

"Why?"

"James was in love with M...too."

"Damn...well there shouldn't be too many hard feelings...after all she's gone now...they can't fight over a dead woman."

"Are you sure about that Felix?"

Felix frowns at the young computer scientist and shakes his head.

"This could be bad...very bad."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bond and Jack take their drinks and a full bottle of bourbon into the corner of the bar, their backs against the wall so that they can watch the door.

"What is the deal with the table?" asked Jack as he settled into his chair.

"What? It's probably nothing...it just looked familiar," replied James.

"I was thinking the same thing. So what is the history at that hotel?"

"There was a woman...I thought I was in love."

"Vesper? I have heard the story, all be it second hand."

Bond looks confused for a second. "I mentioned a disastrous relationship but I don't think I gave you her name...did Felix tell you?"

"No M did."

"You two were gossiping about me on one of you long distant chats?"

"Something like that…It wasn't necessarily gossip, she was worried about you…"

"What? M worried? That does not sound like her."

"Well, maybe worried is a strong word, concerned…"

"She's the one who sent me out on that bloody mission…"

"But she never expected you to fall in love..."

"Why would M be concerned about me falling in love?"

"I think that she was afraid that…she was concerned that…she really cared about you, about all her agents...more that you will ever know. She was concerned that you would get hurt if you fell in love with...her...Vesper. M had a feeling that Vesper would be trouble from the start, but desperate times called for desperate measures and then you resigned...I think that crushed her a bit. She took a risk making you a 00 and then you just throw it back at her for a woman you know less than a week."

"Well it's not like I intended to fall in love. If it was ever really love...I guess I will never know."

"What is that suppose to mean? You're either in love or your just screwing around...you are old enough to tell the difference James."

"I mean compared to any other relationships I've had and since...well I think I understand love better now. It hits you like a tonne of bricks upside the head once you realize...doesn't it?

"We never expect to fall in love and yet somehow, on rare occasions we do just that," replied Jack as he downed his drink.

The bottle before them is draining fast. Jack pours them each another half glass of the amber liquor.

"Jack it sounds like you are speaking from experience...care to enlighten me?"

"I suppose it really makes no difference now, but yes, I did fall in love with the most unlikely person, and I think for a short time she actually loved me back, but...well...it never would have worked out. In the end, I broke it off. Long distance relationships never do work in the end. Given our jobs, it made it nearly impossible...security risk. To be honest, the occasional long distance phone call just doesn't cut it sometimes."

Bond poured another drink and then stared at his friend.

"Long distance you say?"

"It's really all your fault."

"And just how was it my fault?"

"You're the one who introduced me to her. If you had just relayed your own damn information then I would never have met the most amazingly beautiful, sexy and at times supremely irritating, but in all honesty the most intriguing woman on the planet."

Bond nearly chokes on his drink as he glares at Jack.

" **M!** " Shouted James, "M was the woman you fell in love with!"

Jack smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Now, what makes you think I was talking about M?"

"Amazingly beautiful, sexy, supremely irritating...who else could you be talking about!"

"You have a point there, but just to be clear, I was the one who broke it off...I thought you knew? I assumed that she told you."

"You son of a bitch! When? When did you break it off?"

"About a year ago...why?"

"You're the one who broke her heart again!" James snapped angrily.

"Now hang on there sport, let's get one thing straight! Yes, I broke it off, but only because I got the distinct impression that she had found someone else, someone closer to home, and to be fair, she is the one who broke my heart by pushing me away!" retorted Jack.

"Who? Closer to home who was it?"

"She never really came right out and said, it was just a feeling."

"Just a feeling! Christ! I knew there was something wrong with her...I guess that explains why the table looked familiar to you. You've been in her flat!"

"Yes, on several occasions, not that it is any of your damn business!" Snapped Jack as he took another drink. "And just how exactly is it that YOU knew about the table?"

"How I knew about the table is completely irrelevant at the moment."

"On the contrary my friend, it is completely relevant. As her agent, there is no way you should have known what was, or was not in her flat, unless you had been there, which would have been completely inappropriate!" Snapped Jack.

"Whether she, or you liked it or not, M...WAS my business. She was not just my boss...she was also my...my friend, and I really cared about her."

"If that was the case, then you should have paid more attention!"

"In case you didn't realize it Jack, as an agent I need to be out of country often. It's not as if I popped by for tea every day. I knew something was going on but I never thought...suspected that she had even begun dating again!"

"It wasn't your darn business if she was dating or not! M didn't invite you over...so what the hell were you doing there?"

"I...I had to give her a report...on the case I was working on."

"Really? You expect me to believe that load of garbage! What the hell were you really doing at her flat James? I doubt that any other agents popped in for their debriefs!"

The occupants of the small bar were mainly local but drawn to the sight of two well dressed men getting drunk in the corner and arguing about something loudly in English.

The bartender was shooting disapproving looks in their direction if they had been paying enough attention to notice.

"I don't need you questioning MY motives regarding M, Jack. I reported to her, and where and when was our business!"

"I think it was my business if she was my….special friend."

"Sure...she wasn't just your port in the storm Jack? What was it...dates whenever you decided to come to Europe...how many do you have back at home Jack?"

"How many! Boy...if that is the pot calling the kettle black! You're no one to say such things about her or me! I have heard tales of your conquests from more than just her lovely lips."

"When did you start seducing her Jack...before the old man died? Really you have no class at all...did you lay it on thick while she was grieving for him?"

"Well at least I did something about how I felt instead of pining away like a schoolboy with a crush on his teacher!"

"I was a gentleman...she was grieving a man she was married to for 40 bloody years!"

"Well here is a little news flash for you pal! SHE called ME! I was completely content to let her grieve as long as she needed and I told her I would be there IF she needed me. which apparently she DID or she wouldn't have called again!"

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you had been flirting with her for years leaving no illusion of exactly the reason you called all the time...you practically drooled on her bloody shoes when you saw her in Prague!"

"Maybe that will teach you not to cause the complete collapse of a joint mission and maybe she called me because a certain agent, who shall remain nameless, abandoned her when she really needed a friend! and did it ever occur to you that her marriage may not have been as perfect as you think? A good friend would have known that!"

"How many marriages last that long without problems….what if one of those problems was a flirty American who had difficulty understanding the boundaries of propriety!"

"You're really one to talk about boundaries...breaking into her flat at all hours all under the guise of giving her your mission reports...which by the way, could have waited until a more appropriate time and place, like her office during normal business hours. If I didn't know better, I would say it was you and your obsession with her that caused the difficulties in her marriage...that and the wandering eye of that husband of hers!"

"What! We had a level of trust and I never crossed any lines unlike you!"

James waves his finger in the older agent's face and downs another swig of booze before continuing.

"Nigel...if his eyes did wander it wasn't my fault...that was just his own bloody stupidity mate...or maybe he overheard one of your late night calls to his wife! Frankly, with all the problems that we have working with the CIA...overruling her and putting hits out on me in the middle of an investigation...one I may add...which they screwed up and got backwards. It makes me wonder if she was in her right mind having anything to do with you! What was she thinking?"

Jack Ward leans back in his chair with a smug look on his face after listening to Bond go on about CIA incompetence.

"Believe me, she was not spending a lot of time thinking about...anything when we were together."

Bond's glare became murderous as Jack continues to insinuate and boast of his sexual adventures with M.

"Don't drag her through your smut...she was better than you and all those idiots at the CIA, who could not hold a candle to her brilliance! They were always trying to oust her out the the play...most of the time her instincts were right on and the CIA...backwards as always. Maybe she slept with you just to get a lapdog in your organization."

Jack is getting pissed off at Bond's holier than thou attitude.

"Lapdog my ass! You were the one following her around waiting for scraps pup, and I don't think the CIA ever tried to kill her...no thats right...that was left to MI6!"

That statement was all Bond needed to push is already volatile temper right over the edge. Before he knew what had happened, his fist collided with Jacks face, sending the agent toppling over backwards out of his chair and into the corner.

Jack got up and tackled James to the ground. The two of them were drunk and angry, rolling around on the dirty floor of the pub as the mainly Italian crowd gathered around them and began shouting.

The bartender rang a bell loudly trying to get the small crowd to disperse.

Jack got in a few hits to his torso and Bond's head smashed into his nose. Jack pulled his head away and rolled away from the action kicking Bond in the process. Thank god alcohol dulls the pain…

Two of the larger patrons push their way through the crowd. They pull the two tourists off the floor and drag them outside dumping them on the street and chastising them in Italian.

Bond regains his feet first and looks down on Jack and pulls the older man to his feet.

"Your...a right awful...bastard...you know that Jacky boy...how dare you...I can't believe you...and M...My M! You're not good enough...to lick her shoes...that you got your lips on her at all makes...makes me sick!

"Yeah...I got my lips all over her...to late for you...you were too busy chasing skirts...around the world to pay her the attention she needed from a real man. She liked it too...I could tell you some of the things I did with her...my god I still dream of the feeling of her breasts in my hands...the way she sounded when she... "

Something just snapped in James' head. No longer was the man in front of him an old friend from long ago...he was a disgusting pervert who seduced the only woman Bond ever loved.

James landed a punch to Jack's stomach and Jack punched James in the face knocking him to the ground with a thud and a groan.

James kicked out his legs tripping Jack who hit the wall of the building and slid down to the ground.

"You bastard...shut your mouth...don't ever speak of her in that way ever again!"

"What the hell...do you not score enough young things on your missions...you wanted a woman...old enough...to be your...ma!"

The two manage to find their feet again.

"I would never...describe M...as motherly ever! She….was divine until...until...you!"

Jack has had it with this little ass telling him he was not good enough for a woman who chose to spend time with him. He doesn't take this kind of shit from anyone...time to bury the knife deeper.

"Why...Jimmy...because you never got...chance to...taste her...too bad...she was amazing in bed….you would...think she'd been an agent...the things she could do. That husband was one... lucky...son..of a bitch...did you threaten to beat him for touching his...own...damn...wife!"

Bond drunkenly throws another punch...Jack ducks out of the way.

"He was her husband...at least...I...respected that...unlike you...you...bloody bastard!"

Jack runs at Bond hitting him in the midsection. They fall to the ground growling and tossing insults at each other.

"Lecherous old bastard!"

"Jealous womanizer! Finally had it with the...air headed bimbo's you usually...screw? Wanted...to try...a fine, woman of quality...my...my, so you finally mature and I'm the bastard!"

"You got between us...that's why she...she was so...depressed. You ass!"

"What am I an ass for? Dumping her...or screwing her...make up yer mind...you idiot!

The two continued to throw hits and roll around the ground. Physical pain, finally seeps its way through the haze of alcohol and adrenaline. The two lie panting and hurt on the ground barely able to move.

Bond closes his eyes...the street lamps glow sending pain into his skull. Sounds of people passing and speaking Italian get through but blackness is claiming him...there is a groan from beside him.

Jack is trying to say something but it's garbled and barely even words to him at this point.

"I...loved...her...Jimmy…damn you."

"So...did...I." James replied as he begins to lose consciousness.

James feels a cold hand on his forehead but is unable to open his eyes much...the haze of the street lamp outlines a small body...but the smell...so familiar.

A hand is in his pocket...likely a bloody thief. James feels the hand return to his pocket and the hand brush his hair away from his brow.

A whisper of... _my dear boy what have you done to yourself_ …in the air or from in his pounding head.

Jack thinks he sees the shadow of someone moving over James. He tries to concentrate enough to make him out but his head is pounding and ears are ringing.

That smell….that perfume again...he feels sick. Everything hurts...damn it all.

Everything fades as Jack Ward thinks about his lost love and the idiot she chose over him...that idiot is lying in a heap beside him in a gutter in Venice.

As sure as the sun will set in the west, Jack now understands...it was James...all along.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Q yells at Felix. "I found them!" Pointing at the ally they are walking past.

"I cannot believe he was able to text me in this condition...thank god for GPS." Q says to Felix as he joins him.

"Christ did they fight an army? Can you manage to get Bond? No, wait...you go and get the car and bring it here and I should load these two in the damn trunk, punishment for being so stupid."

Q returns a few minutes later with the car. Felix opens the back door and Q and he drag Jack in first. Then they go for James as the owner of the bar comes out with a severe look on his face.

Felix speaks to him about damages and he holds his hand out for some money. Felix pays the man and climbs into the car with Q and two drunken idiots that are supposedly the tops of their profession.

"Q...I think it is better for all involved if none of this makes an official report."

"I wouldn't even know how to describe this...what do you think happened."

"I have no idea."

Bond continues to mumble incoherent in the back seat propped up against Jack he mumbles.

"M's alive….I smelt her...she's mine...old man…"

They make it back to the hotel and climb out of the car. By this time Jack is beginning to come around and needs minimal support and can move under his own power.

Q tosses a bottle of water on Bond's face and he groans back into consciousness. Q manages to get him into the lift with Felix and Jack. Bond and Jack are being held upright against the wall of the lift and groaning occasionally.

Jack has a cut on his nose and James has a split lip and various bruises.

"So do we actually have to mend them?"

"Hell no Q that goes above and beyond. I am dumping his stubborn old ass of the sofa of the suite and going to bed."

"OK. Meet you for breakfast tomorrow and maybe we can get some answers out of these two before our agencies need a report."

"That is if either of these two can actually remember what happened," quipped Felix.

"For some reason, I don't think that will be a problem. There is only one thing that would make these two go at each other like rabid dogs and we know her title was M."

Felix grimaces as his floor comes first and he has to heft the majority of Jack's body weight down the hall.

Q struggles with Bond but eventually makes the room. Q drags him to one of the two beds and drops him.

Bond moans. "M...Mmmmsat you...I knew you...alive."

"It is me Q not M...M is gone Bond."

"Gotta find her...before Jack does…"

"Bond what are you babbling about?"

"Need to tell her...keep J...ack away from her."

"Bond...Jack will not...can not hurt M. I have it on good authority that he loved her.

James manages to roll off his stomach and his eyes snap open in anger looking at a shocked Q.

"I can't...let him touch her again...I will kill him...where the hell is he Q."

"Calm down 007. Jack is recovering in his room and you need to sober up and then we will deal with this mess and the actual mission because that seems to have slipped both of your minds. Bond...this is unhealthy...M died remember."

"NO! She didn't..she's alive...I felt her...she spoke to me... touched...my face. I smelt her!"

Bond managed to sit up swinging his legs off the bed and putting his hand to his brow. The crazed way in which he was looking around the room worried Q.

"Bond calm down...please...you need to sleep this off...it may all seem clearer in the morning."

Bond staggers to the bath and after a few minutes Q hears the shower. Q calls Felix.

"Felix, I may need your help...Bond is obsessed... says he saw M tonight. He is royally pissed at Jack...he knows about their affair now and he is not taking it well... They did this to each other... Is Jack down? I think I may need help keeping Bond here...I am not equipped to stop an armed and angry 00 agent."

_I will make sure Jack is down and come up...see you in five._

Felix arrive just as Bond exits the shower in a towel.

"James...you're looking more awake than an hour ago."

"Stay out of this Felix. I'm going to find her."

Felix looks very confused at his old friend.

"Damn it James...she's dead!"

Bond pulls on some pants and jeans and just glares at Felix. "She was there tonight! I felt her…"

"Don't be insane James! I know you had strong feeling for her and you buried them well. Q told me that you loved M too. James I know it hurts to lose someone so important in your life but be logical about this. You're still drunk, not to mention the beating the two of you gave each other...damn it! You could have seen and spoken to the Queen in the state you were in."

"I snapped out of the booze haze in the shower...years of being a 00 have made me evolve...to this point. You two know I can operate injured and drunk."

Felix frowns at him. "Still we have work to do tomorrow...there is no logic in chasing ghosts around Venice and you and I know that there is more than one ghost for you here in this city."

"Logic...how is this for logic...how did you two find us?"

Q looks perplexed. "You sent me this text." _Come get us. Drunk and fighting._

"I never sent you a text...I don't think I did anyway. I was passed out in the ditch with Jack the great philanderer!"

"Jesus Bond...turn that accusation around a moment. You of all people can't start tossing that at Jack! You can get a woman to warm your bed in five minutes for christ sake. All Jack did was become a friend to a woman you cared about and you turn on him for it. Some friend you are. Besides, it takes two to tango and M must have liked him to take him to bed."

Bond's vision is clouded by rage. The mere thought of M...in bed with Jack makes James flip and head for the door before he has a chance to ruin another friendship.

Felix grabs his arm as he goes past. "Bond...let it rest...we will all talk calmly in the morning when everyone is sober."

Bond shakes out of his grip and then Q yells his name. Q lifts a canister towards his face...

Bond begins to fall towards the floor as Felix catches him and maneuvers him to his bed.

"What the hell is that Q?" Felix asks.

"A little knockout spray my branch has developed. Now that it's tested...I think it works well."

The two men lift James' feet off the floor and into bed. They tuck him in and Q moves around the room picking up clothing and towels Bond dropped everywhere in his rush to find the ghost of M."

"I had better check on the other idiot we are babysitting...see you tomorrow Q."

Q smirks. "I can't wait...should be dramatic and painful."

Felix shakes his head. "I know...stubborn fools."

"More like love sick puppies. I wonder how long it last once the subject dies?"

"Therein lies the sixty four thousand dollar question, Q...IF she's dead?"

"Bond once expressed the thought that M is hiding her...it would explain the text. Personally I don't see how she could still be alive...I saw the photos of the scene...there was so much blood."

"This is M and MI6 after all. Not much would surprise me at this point."

"What... the CIA doesn't hide their old leader and fake their deaths? What kind of secret organization are you working for Felix? "

"One that isn't always the brightest when it comes to secrecy," replies Felix with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack lays sprawled across the bed, his head pounding and every last muscle screaming in pain.

Even in his alcohol induced haze he keeps replaying the events of the evening over and over in his mind.

One thing kept nagging at him...that smell, that wonderful, unmistakable smell and the silhouette of that tiny, beautiful, kind woman who adjusted his head so it was resting against the trash bin, so familiar and then of course there were these imagined words he heard in his dream.

 _You old fool_ , and then that unforgettable laugh.

_You two really need to learn to play together nicely, I'm counting on you._

"Damn," he thought to himself as he attempted to turn over.

"That little shit just may be right! Could she...be...she's alive? Great...now I am having delusions. Is that why James has been acting so nutty? The jumped up little shit thinks that mystery woman is M!"

It is that or they are actually being haunted by her ghost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond awoke with a groan...what the hell...where is he?

"Arghhhhhh….Q?"

"So you are finally awake...It's nearing 10 and we need to brief M in half an hour. I have some coffee here and bread and fruit for breakfast but first things first drink this."

Q tosses a litre bottle of water onto the bed beside James.

James moves with difficulty into a sitting position and takes the water. Half the litre disappears before he pauses to begin questioning Q about last night.

Q sits at the desk drinking a cup of what smells like tea and nibbling on an apple piece. Q looks at the grimace crossing James' face and tosses a bottle of pills at him. James takes two, painfully getting off the bed and making his way over to the tray of food.

"I feel like shit."

James catches his reflection in the mirror.

"Damn the old man can still throw a punch."

Q frown at him. "I hope you plan on apologising to agent Ward, Bond...M and he had a romance...it is no reason to beat the man up...just because he was playing with your toy...I've never seen anything more childish in my life."

"Don't Q! Don't trivialize my feelings for M...Jack did it...Moneypenny...don't you start on me too! I am an agent...a dangerous one who kills for a living, and...no... I'm not threatening you so stop looking like you want to call for help all of a sudden."

Bond runs a hand through his hair.

"I am here in the same bloody hotel that I was with Vesper...the one I quit for...the one I settled for because she reminded me of…M."

"I'm sorry Bond...I really am. After all is said and done she is gone Bond, and no matter how badly you want her back...it cannot be."

"I'm tired of it all...and even my friends...no one thinks that I can love just because I'm…what did you call me yesterday? A womanizer."

Bond takes another long drink of water before continuing.

"Yes, I have been known to seduce for the job but so do all the other 00's. I can, and have picked up when I wanted a little company but those women meant nothing to me. I would not die for them!"

"You would have died for M...I know you would have James. I'm sorry for the slights and I will stop ridiculing you for the annoying ability you have to get strangers to have sex with you...it is all...well, envy that makes us all poke at you for it."

"I don't know what to do about Jack...I may have ruined a friendship."

"Go get cleaned up we have a video chat with he who cannot be named, soon."

Bond moves into the bath, shaves and cleans his face as well as he is able...the bruises will show...he will sit behind Q to hide the worst of it.

Bond is still mad...less so than last night, but still fuming that Jack was M's lover and that no one believes him...hell he barely believes himself. He held her as she died in his arms. Maybe she is finally driving him mad...maybe the mystery woman is a foreign agent or a bloody ghost.

Q speaks to him as he leave the bathroom. "By the way Bond...I do believe you about a mystery woman at the storage facility...there is something going on because if you didn't send the text who did? Felix agrees with me but what do we do about it?"

"Damn...I don't really want Jack to know about my crazed theories about M. Text Felix for me...tell him not to mention our theories to Jack nor anyone at the CIA. M did have other enemies and someone could be hiring a woman to do these things to throw us off the correct trail."

"No...I guess sharing that we may be haunted by the ghost of our old boss may get us laughed out of the espionage community."

Bond frowns at him making Q work faster to send the message to Felix.

"You haven't told Moneypenny or Tanner have you?"

"No...nothing is confirmed and I have been going over the footage from the hotel...there is a small woman who expertly defies clear camera views at all times. The tour bus that is at the hotel...I traced its path and it hits all the cities that we will be going too. It has already been to Paris and has already left for Prague."

"Damn...so whoever she is, she's already gone. Q get all the information and pictures from the Paris storage facility...I assume M had our people find it and get to it yesterday after we found the connection."

"Yes he did...here are the photos...and again it looks like mainly art...there is another table like the one from yesterday."

"The patterns of dust are the same. What are you up to Silva...what are in those messages?"

"So you think someone is cleaning out those locker before we or the other members of Silva's gang can get them?"

"The mystery woman… has left a trail for us to follow...find the caches of art….likely worth a fortune, but bought with terrorist money. Silva likely left them for someone to find and use but maybe there is an even bigger treasure that is in those letters...or they could just be taunting us...that sounds like something the crazy bastard would do also."

"I wonder what they say? The government will claim all the proceeds from the contents minus anything that comes up marked as stolen."

"M has two...from London and Calais...did he make copies as evidence? Are they accessible for you?"

Q begins typing furiously...the buzzer goes and Q opens a screen to Moneypenny.

_"Hello Q...James. Still in one piece I see. M will be back in a moment how is everything?"_

James smiles his most charming smile at her. "Quick question before he who cannot be named returns. The evidence taken from Silva's lockers in London and Calais...where the letters copied into evidence?"

Eve opens up the top drawer of M's desk.

" _No I think they are right here. M mentioned them to me once and I saw him place them….yes...here they are...why?"_

Bond's hand clenches on Q's shoulder. "Could you email them to use...there must be a clue to…"

_"Ahump. Moneypenny? What are you doing?"_

M comes into view of the screen standing above Eve.

_"James and Q asked about these letters from Silva's lockers…you showed me where you put them so I…"_

_"Nevermind Moneypenny...could you please go get me a coffee while I speak to Bond."_

_"Yes sir."_

Q and Bond hear her leave the office as M sits down with a none too happy look on his face.

_"Bond how is it you can cause chaos everywhere you go, and why are you encouraging Moneypenny to break into my desk?"_

"There is someone...a small woman...collecting the letters from Silva's art collection and I want to know why? We need you to send us copies of the two you have and did they find one in the Paris locker?"

_"It is not your prerogative to….investigate those storage lockers. There was no letter in Paris...someone took it. Even if there is a mystery woman working this, we will use what we have to further our investigation from London. I suggest you continue to investigate the flats used by the cyber-terrorists and look for more evidence before heading to Berlin or Amsterdam."_

Bond is still not convinced. " **Mallory** , I want to know if that mystery woman is M...did you fake her death?"

M frowns and palms his face in exasperation. _" **No...Damn...it Bond! Is this what the problem is? I did not fake her death!** I'm sorry Bond, but it's true."_

Bond's face moves into a frown. "I smelt her perfume..."

_"What does that have to do with anything Bond?"_

"I keep smelling her...I knew it was her scent and therefore Jack will too."

_"Why would you think that...and why on earth would agent Ward know her perfume?"_

"M...I mean Olivia, had an affair with agent Ward."

Silence on both ends as M sits trying to digest the information Bond just gave him.

**_"BLOODY HELL!"_ **

Bond smirks a bit. "That was my reaction...plus add a few punches for good measure."

_"Bond! Don't antagonize them... **shit!** I can't believe...well I can believe the attraction...but she hid it very well."_

Bond had to smile at the reaction Mallory is having to this information, despite how the situation irks and pains him personally.

"I know...sneaky minx. I assume the ones on high would have tossed her in jail for the infraction?"

_"Something like that...Jack Ward would have disappeared in all likelihood."_

Bond had not even thought of that particular risk at the time...but yes...he would have. Damn it Jack, you risked your life for a...no this was M...who is he kidding she was bloody worth it!

"So we are going to continue with the CIA and head to Prague?"

_"Yes. I have agents finding the locker under that company name already in Prague, Berlin and Amsterdam. So far there is no evidence of a locker of supplies for cyber-terrorists. I will let you know if there are any letters in the contents Silva left behind and send the information to Q. If there is anything important within...maybe he can find it. It seems to be in code as it is."_

"Alright...so we will deal with the cyber-terrorists while you deal with the art. I just want the entire situation with Silva to be over...once and for all."

_"I agree...the man was a menace and your disillusionment with this is all completely understandable 007. I do know how important she was to you Bond."_

Bond truly doubts that he know how deeply but at least Mallory told him outright for once that **she is dead**...he was with her body in Scotland.

"We will meet with Jack and Felix soon. Any other connections we should know about?"

_"Not all of the art has been found with empty or recently used lockers under the name of Silva's organization. The locker you did find was being used by the remnants of Silva's organization but the other lockers full of art...they seems to be known only by us. If his men knew of the treasure...they would have taken it and sold it for their own gain. These things are joined only because of the mastermind behind it...they are two distinct and separate missions. Continue with your mission...I can't stress that enough...let M finally rest in peace by finishing off Silva's network. **And Bond...do not ever use my family name ever again...she would not have stood for it and neither will I."**_

M severed the connection. Bond looks down at Q. "I think I've pushed Mallory as far as he is willing to take. Still I don't completely trust the man."

"But he just told you the truth...concisely and directly... that she is dead. What are we going to do about Jack and Felix?"

Bond considers the mess he has made of things. Damn it! James was just so blinded by his inconsolable rage. The mere thought that the woman who he loved most, was finding comfort in one of his best friend's arms slays him. That he will never get the chance to do the same...hurts worse than anything.

Bloody envy...all remorse and envy for what could have been.

"Yes M finally did...and maybe...maybe... it is just me wishing it to be true so damn badly I'm imagining things. I will apologize to Jack and tell him it is all in my head and that grief overwhelmed me...you tell them if they ask that I texted you last night...I was just too drunk to remember. They do not need to hear anymore about the mystery woman."

"Alright...I can do that I think...let's just hope they don't ask...I never was a very good actor."

"You will do fine and they will be too busy being shocked by my grovelling...because that is what it is going to take to repair this."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bond and Q stand outside Jack's suite as Felix opens the door.

"You come to talk or fight James?"

"Talk. Apologise even."

"Good come in...we're all packed for Prague...you?"

"Yes our bags are already on the way to the train station."

They move to the sofa and wait for Jack to make and appearance.

"So James...you came to your senses and the alcohol induced ghosts have passed."

"Yes...and I did manage to get pickpocketed by someone...didn't have much on me after the bouncers took their cut for tossing us on the street. Our new M actually admitted that he did not fake her death...even though I wish to hell he had."

"You and Jack both...always a good idea in this line of business to leave most of the cash in the hotel. You two owe me for paying of the bar owner also. $200 for whatever you smashed in your fight."

Bond pulls out a bunch of bills. "Here is my half...Jack and his big mouth can pay the rest."

Q elbows Bond and whispers. "I thought you were going to try to be contrite?"

"I'm still me Q...I don't want them to think I've been replaced by an alien."

Jack lumbers into the room a few minutes later.

"Good morning Agent Ward...how are we feeling this morning?" Asked Q.

"Fine son, thank you for asking. Good to know some of you still have manners," snapped Jack as he reached for a cup of coffee.

"Where the hell is Felix? We need an update of our current situation," he said as he glared at James.

"I'm over here which you would have known if you had bothered to look," said Felix with a smirk. "Although I am surprised you can see anything out of that eye."

"Oh that...it's nothing...I ran into a door," he said attempting to redirect the conversation away from the previous night.

"Gentlemen. If it would not be too much trouble...this **DOOR** would like to speak to Agent Ward for a moment in private," said James.

"Fine...We will wait for you downstairs and give you an update on the train," said Felix as he headed toward the door.

"Are you sure it is wise to discuss the mission on the train?" Replied Q as he hesitantly headed toward the door.

"Oh come on," said Felix as he pulled Q out of the room and shut the door. "If we want to successfully complete this mission we need those two old dogs to kiss and make up."

"Do you think it is wise to leave them alone?"

"They will be fine Q, stop being such a worry wart."

Jack moved to the window and stared blankly out into space, ignoring James who sat quietly in the chair, trying to decide what to say first.

James' still bloody furious that Jack of all people had violated M...his M, but on the other hand he had to admit he could see the attraction, and clearly M had been a willing participant as she was not the type of woman to be taken in by just **ANY** form of flirting and seduction.

"So Jimmy...is this how it ends?"

Bond sits forward resting his aching head in his hands.

"I hate this bloody city! It doesn't have to end. I apologize for insinuating that you were not good enough for her….M obviously liked you…"

"She did...I think it was you...and I'm not say'in it because I wanna hurt you anymore Jimmy boy."

"What are you on about old man?"

"Your a right idiot sometimes James Bond... **Britain's finest my ass!** "

"Great! Are we starting into it again? I'm hungover, aching from head to foot and now the insults begin flying again! Listen Jack, I just had all my illusions and hopes that M is still out there somewhere, smashed by our **NEW bloody M**. So bring it on! This day can't possibly get any bloody worse!"

Jack looks at the rising anger in James and takes a breath. His head is pounding and the grief and confusion is getting to him too.

"I know...I had a hallucination that I saw her last night...that is why I finally realized that it was always **YOU!** "

Shit! James can't believe that Jack had the same hallucination? What the hell is going on in this god forsaken city. How could they share an illusion that strongly without it being true? Booze...could it all just be the alcohol. Maybe Q and Moneypenny are right and the alcohol is now getting in the way of doing his job.

" **ME**...me what? What are you on about old man? I think it is more likely the alcohol that caused the hallucinations...and a few good hits to the head."

"The reason M was so distant...it was because she was thinking about you…all the time...you idiot!"

James has to give that a few minutes to soak through the fog that surrounds his brain. Really...the other man was him.

"What! Christ, that hardly makes me feel any better."

"I didn't think it would boy but it is what it is...you stole her from me without even knowing it...or maybe you had her all along...even before her damn husband died."

Bond can tell by the pain in the old man's face how hard this is for him to admit. Although, not as hard as watching M die in his arms.

Jack continues, "I really doubt M would ever have admitted that while she was married...she was a stubborn woman."

"True enough...I wonder if I had initiated...been brave enough to just kiss her once...not like on the cold floor of the kirk as she died in my arms….things might have been different."

Bond stares at the floor suffering excruciating agony of spirit. It turns quickly, to the other more readily available anger that courses through his veins. Internal fury with himself and the circumstances around M's death make James clench his fists and he head pound further.

The curse of if onlys...if only he had kissed Olivia...if only he was brave enough to tear past the dead husband...beyond the age difference beyond the ghost of Vesper...if only he had been faster or had appropriate...stupid bloody back up!

Tanner could have sent some men...he stupidly took the head of MI6 and the only woman he has ever truly trusted and loved to a remote place with only a few guns and only surly old Kincade to do battle.

They should have fired him! Mallory likely wanted to, but Olivia likely left instructions with Tanner to keep him...her best. A lot of good that did her while he was not quite recovering in Turkey after **'take the bloody shot!'** What the bloody hell was he thinking?

James knows what the hell he was thinking. He understands now...he wanted to take her away...just the two of them...hide her at Skyfall. Battle the bad guy from her past. That sadistic bastard that taunted him about mummy being a bad girl and needing to be punished.

Silva was pissed that Bond was her new favourite. After he defeated Olivia's demon, she would fall into his arms and spend a few days in Scotland getting to know each other...physically.

This is how it **should** have gone. Not the reality...the bloody reality of her falling into his arms and bleeding out on the floor.

If only James had had the chance to tell her how he felt about her...Christ, in retrospect, his imagination floats to where they tumbled into bed upon the confessing of it!

Over and over again James relives it in his mind's eye and they make love on one of the old beds upstairs in his still standing family home. He would give it all to her...everything. His home his adoration...anything she wanted...just as long as she lived.

"Christ Jack. I want to bloody well kill Silva all over again."

"Life is always has those might have been moments Jimmy...they are called regrets. I regret calling it off because of distance and stupid jealousy over a lover that didn't exist at the time."

"So we are both fools...let's start over as the two fools that let Olivia Mansfield slip through their fingers but kept on fighting."

"I can get behind that Jimmy boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them sat in relative silence on the train. Bond and Q on one side across a table from Jack and Felix. Q taps away at his laptop as Bond and Jack occasionally glance across at each other.

Eventually Jack begins to snore and Bond nods off still suffering from the alcohol induced fight from the night before.

Felix looks at the two sleeping agents thinking on what has transpired between them. Things are not back to normal between these old friends but how could they be.

As far as James is concerned Jack crossed a line. Unfortunately Jack did not know a line existed….damn Felix has never seen either of these men fight like rabid dogs but by the look of them...they did. M must have been one hell of a woman.

Q looks across and speaks to him all of a sudden as if he had read Felix's thoughts.

"Years ago...in school, an English teacher told the class that there are only two proper reasons to fight; one is if you're a boxer, and the other is if it is over a woman."

"That explains these two tired old punching bags. What was M like?"

"Unfortunately I did not know her well. Tanner knew her best...he was crushed when she died...it was heartbreaking. The entire organization was in stunned silence for days. I would see people staring off into space with looks of such despair. For a woman that people described as an evil queen of ice, there was massive sense of loss, even from those who professed hatred of her."

"She was like a mother to you all."

"Only in the sense that we all wanted to please her...other than that she terrified the lot of us. Well, most of us that is." Q looks at Bond for a moment and Felix just nods.

"Still, M drove him over the edge and he is one cold fish...at least that is what I always thought."

"I know...he is an imposing and abrupt man when you first meet him as are most of the 00's. So was M, but you could see there was something...something undefinable going on behind her eyes. I completely believe that M was 10 steps ahead of everyone else...until Silva."

"What did happen there?"

"Tiago Rodriguez was an employee of M's in the 90's...she was head of station H, Hong Kong before the Chinese take over. Computer brilliant, for the day, and he obviously continued developing the art. M handed him over for hacking their systems without her consent and she got 6 other prisoners in return. He escaped the Chinese prison that held him for espionage by faking death by cyanide. He was truly mangled by the poison and seriously deformed."

"Horrible, I can imagine. So it was a revenge thing, but why did he wait so long?"

"Bond and I had this very discussion on the way to Paris. Our theory is that he was infatuated with her...maybe even loved her...put her on a pedestal, she betrayed him and torture made him unstable. Silva...as he became, spent years building a less than legal empire and then made plans for revenge. He taunted her with bombs and stolen hard drives with the names of NATO operatives around the world. Many died and M...M she was shattered by the loss of Ronson and James, then came the attack...she was going to be replaced by the current M no matter what happened. It was a very sad end to a long and hard fought career."

"I bet. M proved them all wrong and was tough as nails I assume from the stories I've heard on both sides of the Atlantic."

"I think they all respected her but they never included her...we've noticed the difference now with M. He is included in golf, meetings at the club and invitations to social events M never received because of her gender."

Jack let out a grunt and shifted awake suddenly. Looking around in tired daze.

"I'm never drinking again."

"I don't think drinking was the only problem." Q said.

Bond suddenly opens his eyes and groans. "Why do you have to talk so damn loud?"

Felix laughs. "We were chatting...getting to know each other and we are not hung over."

"Then have pity on those of us who are."

"Not a chance Bond...you and Jack deserve this torture for fighting each other."

"I already apologized for that...now leave me in peace. What time do we arrive?"

Q answers, "five and then we should go straight to the flat and investigate."

"Can't we just go to the hotel?"

"M told you to get to work remember so that is what we should do. I for one would like to get home soon."

Jack smirks, "hot date young man?"

"Yes with a proper cup of tea."

Jack and Felix begin to laugh loudly making James groan again. James flags down the waiter and orders a beer, Felix and Jack join him while Q continues tapping away at his laptop.

Felix pulls out a deck of card and James raises an eyebrow.

"How much do you want to lose Felix?"

"I was thinking that we are a foursome so we should play a nice friendly game of euchre."

"Sure Felix, you're just scared to lose your shirt if we gamble."

Jack smiles, "I haven't played in ages, lets do this...Q you're my partner. I think now is the time to discuss who is pretending to be M and beating us to all these lockers."

The three of Jack's companions frown and shake their heads. Bond adds, "who knows...but if I ever catch them…"

Q states, "M said the Russians and French were also on the trail but they did not have the intel we did on the entire Silva case."

Jack frowns, "nor did we until now and I doubt you want us to put that in an official report."

Q and Bond shake their heads and mouth and both say **"NO."**

"Well then, it seems that someone in MI6 has the secret line to Silva's past up their sleeves. And I have a feeling the new M is not willing to share that with us." Jack grumbles.

Bond looks confrontational again as the card are dealt. "Can you really blame us? He blew up part of London and our offices forcing us into a bloody bunker that smells like it was old when Churchill was in nappies. No...Silva is our mess and M gave her life trying desperately to clean it up."

"Yes but we are suppose to be partners on this one Jimmy boy. If the CIA is involved we should have the appropriate information to go on not just some snippets and a good ghost story!"

"Oh, and the CIA is aways forthcoming with us? Come on...be bloody reasonable on this one. M was our leader regardless of your feelings for her Jack."

"If I may interject...M would not want us to fight...she would want the job done. I only knew her a short time but I know that she was all about completing the mission at hand and that is what I intend to do. It would make it a lot easier for Felix and I if you two would grow up and stop all the fighting." Q says as he closes his laptop to concentrate on the card game.

Felix smirks, "Q is right. OK let's just play, a hopefully peaceful game of cards. I want to go home saying I was able to beat old Jack at cards."

The drinks arrive and the foursome focus on the game. The serious questions will eventually be answered….they hope.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

They reach the flat and look around, finding nothing of interest left behind. Just as the others this flat is wiped clean of prints with no evidence remaining.

Jack gazes out the window not particularly attentive to the finer details of the city. He turns to Q.

"Is that a security camera on the roof of that building?"

"Yes, I think it is. It's not city controlled, the traffic camera is over there."

"Can you access it?" Bond asks.

"Only by getting the information off the camera itself."

Jack looks at them all. "Ok so lets go over there and get it?"

They proceed across the street to the apartment building and buzz for entry. No one buzzes them in and it is an old system that he cannot hack.

Bond pushes all the buttons in a row and eventually the buzzer sounds and the four of them make their way to the elevators. It seems to be taking forever so Bond heads for the stairs followed by Felix.

"Where's Jack and Q?"

Felix smirks. "Waiting for the lift...Jack is way hung-over and is still recovering."

"What about me? I am too."

"Yes but there is a large difference in your ages James. Not all can heal from a night of booze and fighting like you."

"Who says I'm healed...I just don't let it slow me down like the old man."

"Nice...I hope the two of you bury the hatchet on this one. I know you both miss her, but life goes on. They always say the only way to get over a woman is to get another one under you."

Bond smirks. "You think I have not already tried that?"

"Right I forgot who I was talking to...of course...pickup master. I don't think Jack has...I even noticed he is not flirting with waitresses like I have heard he usually does...you watch when we get to the hotel, see if he flirts with the desk ladies."

"His sex life is none of my…."

"Business? You do remember why you're black and blue today don't you James?"

James pauses on the stairs and looks back at his old friend. "I know but that is different and he was pushing all my buttons...things were said that never should have been uttered in polite conversation."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Jack. Sure he can spin a tale but he never gets too blue with the details. Is it just that you are too sensitive because he was talking about M?"

"Probably...I just can't deal with...them...together...how could she have hid that from everyone. Did you know I told M and he says if it had been discovered, Jack would have disappeared."

"Shit! Are you serious? Good thing they never got caught. What if it had been you?"

"Me what...me catch them? I would have bloody well killed him myself."

"Seriously? You would have murdered a friend for sleeping with another friend that you fancied? She would have stopped you...then what would you have done?"

"I don't know…I would have...I didn't understand why I felt this way until she was gone...a year ago...I would have been disappointed and just drank myself stupid, silently cursing M for...making bad choices."

"Much like you did last night. I did mean what would MI6 have done if you and M had...you know...played...outside the office?"

"Reprimand and she would likely have lost her job...maybe both of us, but I will add that it would have been bloody well worth it."

"Damn I wished I had a chance to meet the woman that could tame both you and Jack."

"Who says that she could?"

"Me! I see the mess that her death has wrought 6 months after the fact so that dame could damn well control the beast in both of you."

They reached the roof before Jack and Q and moved over to the edge and the camera to see if it was still hooked up and operational.

Q and Jack exit the building and Jack props a brick up against the door to make sure it doesn't lock automatically.

Bond waves Q over. "It seems operational, come do your magic."

Q sits on the roof and begins digging for cables in his sling pack. The others wander around the roof looking at the neighbouring buildings and the city.

After a while Q puts everything away and stands up. "I'm hungry and we can look at this at the hotel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reach the hotel and Jack and Bond go to the front desk to check in. Bond smiles charmingly at the young lady he deals with as does Jack. Bond helper is very flirty and he hears Jack scoff beside him.

"What?"

Bond remembers what Felix said about Jack and he wasn't his normal flirty, charming self.

"Oh...nothing."

"Not on your game old man?"

"Not any of your business and she is too young for me...I'll leave her for you to play with."

Bond frowns at the insinuation...In actuality he has only taken two women to bed since Skyfall. They were both similar in stature and form as...M...just younger.

Bond scans the older women in the lobby… still hoping to catch a glimpse of one that looks, laughs, and walks like her.

"I don't play in that sandbox anymore Jack."

"Oh so I am to believe that your tastes have finally matured...amazing...James Bond, having sex with women his own age...or older."

"Hey...I like all women, all ages. Everyone just assumes I only entertain the ones in their 20's or 30's. I am not always the pursuer and often it is them instigating the encounter."

"Lucky boy you...here I have to be all charm and amusement when all you have to do is prop yourself up at the bar and wait for them to fall in your lap."

Bond smirks. "It's good practice for you Jack...just think of all the women in the retirement home that will be throwing themselves at you in a few years."

At least they were back to casual banter and not trying to kill each other.

Bond thinks they are both still smarting from M's admission that he did not fake Olivia's death. Their conspiracy theories dismantled, and leaving them dismal in its demise much like her death.

The two women give them their key cards and Bond's lady comes forward with a package with his room number on it.

Bond gives her a wink and takes the package. Felix and Q are looking over the hotel menu.

"Do you want to order something while we're here," Q asks them.

They agree and order the food to their respective rooms.

Jack looks at Q. "Since we have a suite do you want to meet us in an hour to debrief?"

"See you in an hour."

Once Bond and Q enter their room and toss there things on the bed, Bond opens the package.

"Look, M sent us the letters."

Q moves to the bed and begins to open the closest one. "I forgot to mention...M emailed me the contents of the letters...these must be the others they found."

Bond frowns and opens one to reveal a pictures and his heart clenches in his chest. There are a series of pictures of M...some outside work, outside her flat and one...one of her in a formal gown. The gown is a deep blue and flatters her curves.

Q looks over at him. "Are those security camera photos?"

"No...he hired someone to take these….or did it himself...bloody bastard."

Bond comes to the last photo, it is of Nigel with a woman on his arm. On the back of the photo in handwriting is:

_Nigel Mansfield and the pretty bird I sent for him to play with._

_Until we meet again my darling M. All my love….T.R._

"That bastard...I wish he was alive just so I could kill him again!"

Q looks at the photo and his eyes go wide. "Where did these come from? I don't think M sent these to us?"

Bond frowns, wondering where the pictures came from if M didn't send them. Just then the food arrived and Bond jumped up to get it...gun in his hand. He relaxed and let the man in with the trolley and signed for the food.

Q's phone rang and he spoke to M...while Bond cleaned up for dinner."

They sat at the table and began to eat. "So what did M say Q?"

"At first he sounded confused by my question but then said that agents left the package for us from other storage lockers. He is going to send all the photographic evidence from the other two lockers to me. I told him about the photos you found in the one letter...I am to scan them and send them to him."

After they ate they started going through letters. Bond moved the pictures of M onto the table and Q began scanning them.

"Here is another picture Bond, it was stuck to the back of this letter….oh...my...um...um...here...I don't know if I should scan this one."

Bond frowned and then took the photo. Words fail and thoughts jumble within him. The ache of longing make his legs give way as he plops to the bed...Q is watching him...he tries to physically hold in his reaction to an image he had only fantasized about in the past.

Q watches him for his reaction to the photo. In the picture M is standing in a room getting ready to go out...or undressing after an event. Needless to say the picture shows far more of their former boss than Q ever expected to see and it has rendered Bond mute.

Bond quietly places the picture in the breast pocket of his jacket and then he takes the one of M in an evening gown and does the same.

"So we are not sharing those two with the CIA?"

The cold look Bond shoots at him makes Q turn around to begin scanning the remaining pictures and the letters into his computer.

With that done they take the letters, selected photos and Q's supplies down to Jack and Felix's suite.

Bond has not uttered a word...living inside himself...collecting himself, he mops the sweat from his brow preparing to deal with Jack and Felix.

Still reeling after the shock of seeing M in nothing more than stockings and lace.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

M sat in his office angrily reading the text message that appeared on his phone and grumbling under his breath. Bond and Q are getting close to something that needs to remain hidden. He replies to the message he cryptically received...

**_What is it that you think you're up to? I cannot protect you in this, no one can know._ **

_I know that, but there is a message here and we need to find out the answer before Silva's men do. I gave them everything I had and I assume you forwarded what I previously sent to you._

**_Yes...there is something else...we need to discuss about the men in question. You are getting sloppy and they are too close. I know what you did._ **

_I don't think we should get into that now...this mission is far more important._

**_Fine, but we will be having that particular discussion in the future. This is your life on the line and I don't want you to be hurt._ **

_I will be fine, just because I'm new to this does not mean I will be a complete failure...M or should I start calling you dad?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in the suite the three agent begin going over the photos and letter while Q examines the video feed from the camera.

"I think we've got them!"

The three agents surround Q and look at the video. There are five people four men and one woman exiting the building and as a taxi van appears. They load several cases into the back and one has a laptop on and functioning as she looks at the traffic cameras.

Bond points at the woman. "Is she disabling the cameras?"

Q answers. "Yes and this is the reason we didn't see van for them...I stupidly didn't look for taxi's."

Jack frowns. "Ok, so can you get a good view of the faces so we can send them off to Langley?"

"I will email them to you now."

Felix composes the response for HQ and sends it along to assist with the facial recognition.

Jack asks Q, "how long until the software gives us what we need?"

"That is hard to say...minutes to hours."

James hands the letters and some of the pictures to Jack. "He was watching her for a long time...if the timestamps are authentic. Over the last 5 years, from before her husband passed to around 8 months ago."

Jack takes the pictures. "I only see stamps that cover 3 years, are there more?"

Q looks quickly to Bond and Jack frowns. "MI6 is not holding something back are they?"

Bond pulls out the photo of Nigel from the pile and hands it to Jack with a snarl.

"No one needs to know about them...just that Tiago Rodriguez was stalking her."

Jack sighs as he sits down and looks at the image and the note on the back.

"Nigel's wandering eye was instigated by Silva...Christ, he tossed Nigel a seductive younger woman just to try to break up her marriage. I am glad that she didn't live to see this photo. It may have hurt her more than his affair, having her assumptions confirmed like this and knowing it was a set up. I assume Silva had plans to send it to her but that Nigel likely died before he had the chance to stick that particular knife in her heart."

"Yes...I assumed the same. This photo was with other letters separate from the photos of M."

"I guess I should consider myself lucky that he didn't chose a time that I was with her...or she and I would have been in a great deal of trouble."

Felix scoffs, "yeah Silva or MI6 would have had you killed old man."

Jack looks up at Bond suddenly. "You would have had your wish fulfilled on that mission wouldn't you Jimmy boy."

"Jack...I wouldn't…"

"Even if ordered?"

"M would have had to order me and unless you were less than satisfactory...I don't think that she would have let that happen, even after you dumped her like the fool you are."

"I told you, it was complicated. Letting her go, was the hardest and most likely, the stupidest thing I have ever done. It was the best thing for both of us at the time." Replied Jack quietly.

"Then I guess it was a good thing that no one ever found out," said James with a wink.

Jack chuckled mirthlessly. "We all know that there are other facets of security in Britain...someone would have had MI5 knock me off when I visited had it come out."

"Perhaps but that was then and you are not currently dating the new M are you?"

"No."

Bond smirks. "Then not to worry old man...you can begin using that flirty charm of yours on the unsuspecting women of the world."

"I didn't think you could handle my competition on this trip Jimmy boy."

"Is that a challenge?"

Felix cringes again. "No way! I think it is the trusty sidekicks that find the action on this trip...besides you two are still in mourning."

Bond looks at his friend and asks, "Felix have you ever had any luck?"

"None when you are around James."

They dissolve into laughter.

"If the three of you are done reminiscing about the innocent women you've managed to snag on distant past missions...I think there is something in these letters that we need to look at."

Bond moves to stand behind Q and looks at the screen in front of them.

"I have organized the letters from first location to last and nothing seems out of the ordinary...the text is garbled with isolated references to Olivia Mansfield ….I assume. But with what we know of Silva now...I wonder that there must be something more."

James picks up one and hands one to Jack and one to Felix. Q hands them each a pad of paper and a pen.

James reads his and writes down all the references to M he can find...plus any place names. Berlin, Stockholm and Edinburgh are listed in his letter.

The rest of the content speaks of organizations around the world and list letters and numbers. Q9,RG, 8M, HR.

Bond points this out to the others and they two record their letters

SL, W9, Z8, PV, SP, SM, C7….Q looks at the scanned copies of the letters and changes the appearance of the paper...suddenly there are numerical codes embedded in the messages.

039247228883; 997563625322; 884562342375; 006743672634.

Jack rubs his face and sighs. "So what was he up too? Letters numbers, the contents of the lockers with tables just like in M's flat."

Q looks shocked. "You recognised something in the locker?"

Jack nods. "So did James. M had an antique looking table just like Silva left behind."

Q pulls up the content of the lockers. There are many items from China in the two lockers with the match set of tables.

James frowns. "These contained special messages just for M...which letter and pictures go with these, from these two locations?"

Q hands Jack two of the letters. "These two letters and there were photos….Bond?"

Jack looks pointedly at James waiting for him to give him the withheld photos.

"Care to share Jimmy?"

"The picture of Nigel was in this letter and there were other photos but they are safely away." Bond says through clenched teeth.

Felix looks confused. "So you have others but are not willing to share...come on Bond, we are here to help."

Q just looks at James, waiting for him to make his own decision. Bond reluctantly reaches in his jacket and pulls out the pictures of Olivia dressing and how she looked later in her evening gown.

"There are no other marks on the pictures, no messages like the one for Nigel." James says as an excuse.

Jack's eyes go wide and so do Felix's. "I understand not giving these to HQ and this explains Silva's motivation a lot better Jimmy. You are right that bastard wanted her to know he had been watching her for a while. Especially these photos...they prove what he wanted from her...loved that he caught her like this."

"Yes he was...It makes me wonder about the whole production...Skyfall need not have happened...Silva could have gotten to her whenever...even at home. Or he could have kidnapped her if he was that bloody obsessed."

"That picture...James, it was in her bedroom and that dress, do you know where she was going when she wore that?" Jack asks.

"I don't but she attended lots of functions. Q can you find out...look through any MI6 photos...events anything?"

"I can try." Q taps away furiously as the others continue to look for clues in the letters.

James looks at Jack. "Did she say anything to you? Was this before or after you and she…you know...got together?"

"That was the weekend after I left London, so the answer is yes we were together."

"That could have been the reason," James says. "He was waiting for M to be free from Nigel and she was...for a short time but then there was you Jack. Did M mention the event she was dressing for?"

"I got it!" Q exclaims. "It was a dinner for the heads of the Commonwealth security council last year. It was a month after M took leave for her husband's death."

"No she never mentioned the event. Why would she...it has nothing to do with us...we never get invites for those fancy Commonwealth events."

Bond smiles. "Maybe that will teach you not to revolt. You miss all the really good parties."

Jack laughs. "We could make them better, I bet."

"You would just cause fights...the CIA tends to excel at that. What about the numbers Q?"

"Codes most likely but we need to figure out what for...standard 12 digit numerical codes to activate something...but the others...some in each letter."

Felix puts his letter down. "What if we have all of this wrong...you said you put it in the order you found them...but what if there was a different order intended by Silva?"

James pulls out a paper map of Europe and circles the cities in which they found storage lockers. The names leading to those particular lockers were anagrams for Tiago...his true name. That was personal for M and so were the contents.

"Tiago...owns the company that rents the lockers, these are the cities. It all leads to M...to London and MI6. If we put them in an order from Prague to Berlin, to Venice, to Paris, to Calais across the channel to London. Amsterdam is the exception...was anything delivered to us from Amsterdam?"

Q looks at the map and grabs it out of Bonds hands and then types away at his laptop again. The rest of them stand to the side and let the genius work.

Q looks at the agents. "No there is nothing from there yet."

James frowns. "We need to go there...something is going to happen...I just feel it."

"What about the cyber terrorists James? The signs lead to Berlin first," Felix says.

"I know so I think we should split up. Q and I will head to Amsterdam and try to find the last storage locker. You two go to Berlin and get the terrorists and if you miss them we will be in place at the last location to catch them."

Jack frowns. "We share intel...completely right? No more hiding pictures or information from us?"

"Of course...look I only with held those pictures because they were...of a nature…"

Jack clasps James' shoulder with his hands. "OK Jimmy don't strain yourself...you wanted a keepsake...we will say nothing...promise."

"I don't think you will get away with it personally. M will ask for the documentation and he knows there are pictures but I will not mention them. I think I know what the letters and numbers stand for...they are cities and areas on a map...look here." Felix says.

They all look at the paper map and then to the map on Q's laptop.

Felix is looking at the map and pointing out what he has discovered. "The grid system and the numbers and letters indicate cites. Here they are….large cities throughout the world."

Bond frowns, "you thinking more storage lockers, information gathering sites or targets for something else?"

"I have been tracing down subsidiary companies of Silva's for months now and were still finding more information. So there are still too many unknowns." Q adds.

"Perhaps the cyber-terrorists are the final key?" Jack states.

Felix takes a seat and makes his report back to CIA headquarters. "So we will leave in the morning and hopefully find our marks quickly and meet you in Amsterdam."

"Yes...Q will keep you updated as we travel Felix."

"Bond...no hiding anything from us from now on."

"Fine Jack… but the same bloody well goes for the two of you also."

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack and Felix left for Berlin with a vague description of the would-be cyber terrorists and an address while Q and James finish packing and head out for Amsterdam.

"The key is in the lockers...it has to be!" Snapped James as they prepared to board their train. "Go thru those pictures of the lockers again. It's there, were just missing it."

"What makes you so sure 007? Your famous gut instinct again?"

"Hey, don't knock it, my gut instinct has gotten me out of more than one scrape in the past," replied James with a wink.

"That and some rather quick thinking and creative use of the English language on M's part," he muttered under his breath.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing...nothing at all, She just found that, where you were concerned, if she could not dazzle them with brilliance she just baffled them with bullshit...her words, not mine." Q said with a grin.

"Just keep looking," replied James.

"I thought M told us not to continue with that part of the investigation? We are suppose to be with Felix and Jack getting the cyber-terrorists."

"Silva left those items in the lockers for M...incase she won...survived against him. To the winner goes the spoils. There is something we are missing and I hate that he is still making us jump through bloody hoops even in death."

"You are sure he is dead...right?"

"Yes...dead...very dead."

"I am just asking because you seem to doubt M's death. This is all part of your theory that Silva was in love with M."

"Silva didn't love or respect the members of his organization, the messages are for someone that mattered to him….M is the only person in the world that he cared for enough to torture in this way. M was injured...but the injury should not have killed her."

"Yes true but she walked a long way...lost a lot of blood. Silva mocked her with the explosion at HQ...she was meant to be trapped on that bridge with Tanner to see her office go up in a fireball."

"Yes that and letting her know that he had eyes on her at all times...for years it seem. He needed the time to set all of this up...years of it."

The two of them reach the lobby and hail a taxi for the station.

"It's amazing in its complexity...this plan evolved over the last 15-20 years. Bond how do we hope to unravel this and what if there is a time constraint that we do not know about?"

"I don't know...if she had lived...remained in her job...maybe she would have seen the pattern sooner. As it is we are still smarting from his attacks from before. It has been six months...an anniversary of sorts."

They make the train station and claim their seats. Q checks for any messages from Felix or M.

"M wants to know why we separated from the CIA."

"Shit! I was hoping he wouldn't notice so soon."

"What should I say?"

"Just tell him we thought we could cover more ground if we split up since we know there at least 2 remaining lockers yet to be found."

"He's not an idiot you know."

"No, but he does believe in efficiency," quipped James. "Did the teams he sent to Amsterdam find the storage lockers there?"

"No. They came up empty but they did find the one that will be or is being used by the cyber-terrorist that we are suppose to be investigating...you know...as per our orders."

"Are you going to nag me this entire trip deary...because this is the absolute last lover's vacation I take with you if this is how you are going to behave."

"I'm crushed...emotionally stunted...I'm sure."

"How droll...just find something love...and then everything will be fine again."

"Fickel."

"Prude."

Q buries himself in his laptop as Bond watches the countryside roll by. Thoughts of Silva's, Jack's and his obsession with M.

The bloody shocking realization that Silva had been stalking her for years and could have killed or maimed her at anytime still angers him. That madman still haunts Bond as much as M does. Once this is all over...maybe Silva will be buried once and for all.

Unfortunately that is not how it works. James lives with many demons that punch through his subconscious as he sleeps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Felix arrived in Berlin and immediately headed out to find the address of what they assumed was the next storage locker.

"Are you absolutely sure that Bond gave us the address to a storage locker?" Asked Felix as they wandered up and down a rather empty street

"Well what the hell do you think he gave us the address to a dress shop?" Snapped Jack.

"I just thought, given your recent history with him that it is possible that he suggested we separate just to be rid of your sorry ass."

"Contrary to popular belief, this is business and Bond never lets his personal life get in the way of a mission."

"Never? I seem to recall there was that business with...what was her name...Vesper and what about the fiasco at Skyfall?"

"Yes and if you recall, both of those lovely ladies happen to be dead, so shut your trap and keep looking for that damn storage facility."

Felix kept walking and poked his head around a corner to look down a long, narrow alley to see 2 men lifting the door to what appeared to be a storage locker.

"Hey, not to change the subject, although now seems to be a great time for a new topic, but I think I've found something," whispered Felix.

Jack poked his head around the corner and watched for a moment before leaning back.

"See any ladders?"

"What the hell do you want with a ladder?"

"I was thinking fire escape, you idiot. We need to be able to have some sort of advantage here. We can't just go walking down a dead end alley nonchalantly without being noticed."

"Right. Well, we could just wait here for them to come out?"

"What the hell kind of field agent are you?"

"It just seems that we have more if the element of surprise if we wait for them, than if we try to surprise them."

"Not really," replied Jack as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's the latest from our version of Q branch...it's called tear gas."

"I know what it is. What do you plan on using it for? We don't have any gas masks to protect ourselves…"

"No but if we had a ladder, we could lob it into the storage locker and wait for the dust to settle before collecting the three stooges," replied Jack with a wink. "It will be so much easier to catch these three if they are disoriented, almost like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Always looking for the path of least resistance aren't you?"

"Hey at my age, I'll take any advantage I can get."

"That's what Bond said you did with M."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just that it is quite possible that you used your harmless senior citizen status to your advantage with her," he replied with a snicker.

"Watch it Felix...remember what condition that boy is in because of his mouth and attitude."

"Ok, so back to our current situation. What's the plan? smoke em out, beat them senseless and interrogate the hell out of them?"

"Yeah, something like that. We need to get in there and see what they're up to, what they are planting or removing. You might want to contact Q on that thing-a-ma-jig he gave you and let him know to have a team ready once we've cornered these ya-hoos."

"I just love it when you get all technical with your terminology, and by the way that thing-a-ma-jig is called a cell phone, or as the Brits say mobile."

"Yeah Yeah what ever. Just cover your face while I launch this canister." Replied Jack as he lobbed the tear gas down the alley and waited.

It took about five seconds before the men stumbled to the entrance to the alley coughing and sputtering while wiping their eyes and running into each other as well as the side of the building.

"All things considered, this has got to be one of the easiest apprehensions in history."

said Felix as he shoved the first man to the ground and zip tied his hands together, while half kneeling half sitting on the second man.

"Yeah, not too bad." Replied Jack as he zip tied the third man, and then proceeded to search him for clues.

"Find anything?" Asked Felix as he did the same with his prisoners.

"Nothing useful, just a damn piece of paper with the locker number on it. You wait here with the three stooges while I get a closer look at that locker."

"Fine, just remember the turn on the camera on the thing-a ma-jig and film what you see so Q and James can look at it later. They may see something we overlooked."

Jack glared at Felix as he stood and headed toward the locker.

Once he made it to the open door, he found pretty much the same thing as all the other lockers. A lot of artwork, furniture, another table like the one at M's flat with the outline of what appeared to have been a letter in the dust. This time instead of the image of a cord in the dust on the floor, there was a small box with a cord laying beside the table.

"So what did you find?" Asked Felix as he came to stand beside Jack.

"Jesus Felix, didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't polite to sneak up on people?" Snapped Jack, "and if you're here, just who is watching the goof troop?"

"Number one, I didn't sneak up on you, and two, the forensic guys are with our guests, so what did you find?"

"The same as before, art, furniture, the outline of a letter which means that the mystery lady beat us here and that...thing on the floor," said Jack as he pointed to the black box

"It's a black box, not a dead body." Snorted Felix as he stepped closer, "and it's still plugged in and running."

"Well, what the hell is it?"

"I don't know but it's counting. It's got three out of four numbers locked in and it's searching for the fourth number."

"Well, unplug it before it finds the last number and blows us up!" Shouted Jack.

"And just how do you know it will blow us up? maybe it a thermostat or…"

"Yeah or maybe it unlocks the door to Narnia, either way, we can't let it get the last number until we know what the hell it is."

Just as Felix was about to unplug the mysterious box, the last number locked into place.

"Crap!"

"What?" shouted Jack.

"Well, I can definitely say it is not a bomb."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because genius, we're not dead," replied Felix as he moved aside to show Jack the four flashing numbers.

"Well, take a picture of it and send it to Q. Maybe he can figure out what is is while we question the three amigos."

"Fine!" Said Felix as he snapped and sent the picture, "but could you do me a favor and for once, could you please call these guys by the correct name. They are suspects not amigos, not the goof troop and certainly not the three stooges...they are SUSPECTS!"

"Suspects would imply some degree of intelligence and training, which they do not seem to possess, so I would say that calling them suspects would be an insult to all of those truly worthy of the name. These three don't seem to possess one active brain cell between them, because if they did, they would have had a look out and a back up plan. I'm betting that they were paid to do one thing, and that was to wait for Madam X to find the locker and remove the letter and then remove the county thingie. Oh and by the way, your phone is dinging."

"Oh god you're killing me with the technical terms again," quipped Felix as he stood up to read a text from Q on his phone.

"Well...what does it say?"

"Q want's us to look under the table and see if it has the same type of code stamped on it and he wants us to look for the nearest wireless internet connection."

"What? why?"

"Because, what ever this is, it's transmitting these four numbers to someone... somewhere and if we can figure out what server it's being sent from, we may be able to figure out where it's going. The numbers of the bottom of the desks mean something, he's just not completely sure what is is yet," snapped Felix.

"Fine," grumbled Jack. "You go snap your picture and look for the server and I'll go see if there are any operational surveillance cameras in the area that could be of any use."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bond...do you see this?"

"What...here hand it to me."

Q gives him the laptop and Bond looks at the photographic evidence. "These are the tables...the one that matched the one in M's flat."

"Yes and the one in M's flat was stamped with 00 31 20."

"Ok, Q enough with the smirks and 20 questions game...you obviously know what it is so out with it!"

"That is the country code and area code to call someone in Amsterdam from London."

"So we are headed in the right direction. What are the other numbers?"

"The other numbers do not make sense...they do not make up a phone number in any country."

"Everything is a code to Silva...come on Q you have to figure this out...it has to have something to do with computers."

"I know that 007...I am trying. First it was the map coordinates to various cities and now phone numbers...and the 12 digit activation codes but what do they activate or deactivate?"

"I don't know Q but if Silva wants something activated I don't think we want to have that happen anytime soon."

They arrive at the train station in Amsterdam and Mr. Que is being called to the information desk.

Q and Bond go and there is a letter for him. They move off to the side and sit down to examine the message.

Typed out is an address and please hurry. Behind that there is a picture of another table and the underside of it is stamped with more number. Q adds them into his computer with the others.

It is no computer code but it is another 12 digits between three tables. "We now have another 12 numbers. 6743, 9834, 2310...but what order they are to go in is unknowable right now. The team must have found the final storage locker after all."

"Let's move. Send Felix the address and tell them to get here as soon as they can."

Q send off the message as Bond collects the car from the rental agency.

Felix sends a text...he and Jack found another table and more numbers 8735.

Q shows the text to Bond.

"We have some that M sent from London before. If I go through all the letters and numbers from anything found in Silva's storage lockers...we have….48 numbers and that equals four possible activation codes and now the black box that counted down spewing out numbers"

"Q, I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about this."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While Jack was busy confirming that there were in fact three working surveillance camera's in the area, Felix received a text from Q directing them to an address in Amsterdam.

"Boss!" said Felix in a rather excited tone "We've got to go"

"Yeah, yeah in a minute, I need to finish briefing the team on…"

"No, NOW!" shouted Felix "Q has figured out what the numbers mean and it's all hands on deck. We're needed in Amsterdam. You can finish briefing these guys from your phone while we head to the airport."

"Yeah, and what about the server? we still need to know where the signals are being sent don't we?" snapped Jack

"Amsterdam" replied Felix "Everything leads to Amsterdam so that's where we need to concentrate our efforts"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and Q hit Amsterdam as fast as possible. The overwhelming feeling of running out of time spurring them onward.

Q is very worried about the box Jack and Felix found. It was counting down to something.

London sent word that the tables in question that have been popping up in all the storage lockers were made in a warehouse outside the city. They are replicas of the antique table that M had in her flat. That is their first destination and Jack and Felix are on the way to meet them.

The old man managed to get three of the cyberterrorists so there are only two more that they saw on camera left to apprehend somewhere.

Bond cautiously slides up to the warehouse door with Q remaining at a safe distance. Bond left the boy genius in the car...he does not want the lad to get hurt. Not to mention, Moneypenny will kill him if anything happens to Q.

Bond wishes Felix and Jack were already here but proceeds to peek around the corner of the building. It is not a massive facility but large enough that it will take some time for him to get the complete lay out.

The smell of wood permeates the building as Bond slips in the door. There are only three delivery vans outside.

Bond eases into the shadowy corners out of the way. From the upper levels a woman steps out of an office. Bond snaps a picture. She is followed by five men and seems to be the leader of the group.

Bond watches as they descend and move to a work table. They begin putting on assault gear...picking up guns. Bond moves closer to try to hear the conversation.

The tallest man speaks fist, "MI6 and the CIA are on our tails….the CIA got Dav, Carlos and Pilipe in Berlin."

"What's our next move?" The bald man questions.

The woman speaks, "guard the merchandize."

"Lise...I wanna know when and how we are getting paid...we haven't even sold any of the information yet." The tall man asks.

"Gerald...it will be later...Silva left instructions that if we accomplished these two things….we will be led to treasures he left for his lost love."

The tall man Gerald frowns as they continue to work out their plan. Bond is recording what he can with his phone.

"Silva was insane and Dav told me that when he doubled back in Venice that some woman was in a locker across from ours and it was full of stuff that could make us enough to live comfortably for a while."

Lise frowns at him. "What of it?"

"Dav said that after she left, a CIA and MI6 agent posing as Interpol took an interest in the same locker and then examined ours. Tell me that wasn't Silva's treasure...right under our damn noses!"

"Perhaps it was but we will not receive the information until we have accomplished our task...then and only then information will come from London giving us our reward." Lise instructs them.

"Fine let's do this….how long until activation?"

"The feed went live 2 hours ago so we have 10 hours until initiation." The bald man says.

Bond has heard enough and goes back to the back door he used to get in. He quickly moves to the vehicles parked outside and attaches tracers to each one.

Bond runs back to Q in the car and tosses him his phone. Q taps away as images pop up on the screen.

"They are guarding something...watch for the location of the vehicles because that where they will be. Tell M there is a connection somewhere in London. Someone is feeding them these orders and we need to find out who."

"What do you think they are guarding?"

"It seems that the cyber terrorism is secondary to the plan to follow this plan of Silva's. They have not sold anything yet and the warehouse likely has their equipment so have MI6 get a team here ASAP."

"Where are we going?"

"We will go get Jack and Felix at the airport and then each find one of those vans."

The two of them see three of the delivery vans head out the gated area of the warehouse. There are two people in each and Bond notes the marker of the one carrying Lise...the leader. He will deal with her later.

Bond starts the rental car and begins heading towards the airport. The faster Jack and Felix get here the faster they can find out what Silva's little army is guarding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christ Jack, could you be any slower." Grumbled Felix as he stormed off the plane and headed toward the concourse.

"I'm coming!" Shouted Jack as he fumbled with his cell phone, desperately trying to read the text that had been sent to him.

"It's hard enough to read these damn small screens when you are standing still, let alone sprinting off a plane."

"I would hardly call what you are doing sprinting," replied Felix. "Who is texting you?"

"It's Q, and as near as I can figure out, he and James are waiting for us as soon as we clear customs."

"Shit, that will take forever! Can't you use some of your natural charm and if that doesn't work your clout as Head Field Agent for the CIA to speed things along?"

"That Clout as you put it only works in the States, but I will see what I can do." Said Jack with a wink, as he handed Felix his phone and began to make his way to the nearest security guard. "Excuse me," he said with a sickenly sweet smile, "but might I have a word."

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to step back in line and wait your turn." Replied the guard in a rather unamused tone.

"I don't think you understand, you see I am with the CIA and my partner and I are here on urgent business and…"

"Well Sir, If you are the CIA, then I am the King of Siam, and you are currently in my kingdom and must follow my rules, so if you don't mind would you please step back in line."

"Look pal, We need to get through this line ASAP..."

"I am not going to warn you again!"

"If my partner and I are not out front in five minutes you will not only have just the CIA to deal with, but MI6 as well! And I'm not talking about some peon at the bottom of the list, I'm talking about the very tippy top of MI6."

"Right! Well since you put it that way, would you and your **partner** like to follow me," replied the guard as he motioned for Felix to follow them.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," quipped Felix as he joined Jack and the guard.

"Right this way gentlemen," he said as he escorted them thru a door to a small room and proceeded to shut and lock the door. "Please empty the contents of your pockets onto the table."

"What! Have you not been listening to what I said?"

"Oh I've been listening. You do realize that impersonating a Federal officer and threatening a guard is a serious offence and can be considered an act of terrorism."

"But that's why we are here!" shouted Jack. "To prevent an act of terrorism!"

"We'll see about that!" Replied the guard as he scooped up their identification and left the room.

"You do realize that if we had just waited in line we would most likely have cleared customs by now!" Snapped Felix, "so much for your natural charm!"

"Hey, It wasn't my idea to use my **Clout** remember?" Hissed Jack.

After several minutes, the guard returned along with his superior.

"Sorry for the delay gentlemen. You will be happy to know that your credentials have been verified. Now, what is the nature of your business in Amsterdam?" He asked, eyeing them both suspiciously.

"I'm afraid that is classified sir, but if you could see your way clear to let us get on with our business, it would be greatly appreciated," said Felix.

"I will flag your request up the chain of command," replied the superior as he turned to leave the room. "In the mean time, I suggest you make yourselves comfortable."

"Fantastic!" Snapped Jack, as he turned to see Felix tapping away on his phone. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Calling for some reinforcements. We do not have time for these knobheads to sort this out!" Said Felix as he hit send.

Within a few minutes the guard returned along with his superior and one highly unamused James Bond.

"Are these your agents?" Asked the guard.

"Yes," snapped James. "Believe me, they will both be reprimanded for not following proper procedure. I appreciate your assistance with this matter, and should you have any further questions, please direct them to my superior in London. His number is listed on the card I gave you."

"Thank you Commander Bond," he replied. "You two are free to go."

Jack and Felix gathered up their things and followed James out of the airport to the waiting car.

"How the hell did you manage to pull that off?" Asked Jack quizzically.

"Jack meet M," he said motioning to Q who sat in the front seat with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"There was no time to contact the real M. We've got our hands full and I need you and Felix. We have a location of what we suspect is the hideout for the remaining members of this team and I don't have time for you two to be dilly dallying around at the airport!" Snapped James.

"Hold on to your britches there Bond...where are we going and what are we up against?"

Q hands a small device to Felix and Jack. "These are to locate the tracer on the vans used by the terrorist. Bond and I will follow the leader and you two find the other two."

"Now? Can't we settle into a hotel and clean up first?" Felix asks.

Bond frowns, "is it common for the CIA to just lie around and wait for something bad to happen? I for one think anything to do with Silva must be eliminated as soon as humanly possible."

"Bond's right Felix...we need to get this over with...dead and buried at last."

"Alright...ok we will get going. Come on old man let's get a couple of rental cars. Which hotel James?"

"The airport Marriott. M wants this fiasco wrapped up but right now we still have more questions than answers."

"Jimmy...you still think the new M is hiding things from you?"

"Yes. Q here is going to get involved with uncovering what that exactly is when we get back. There must be some sort of trail...on our ghost. Q found a link to London through a phone code and the leader...a Lise said they were waiting on instructions from London."

"Strange...our bosses have been particularly silent during this case. Maybe M has been diverting their attention." Felix says.

Felix and Jack each get cars and they head out in separate directions to find who they are looking for.

Felix finds his van first and checks in with Q before snooping around. Within the hour they all have their marks and are watching the guards around three different sites.

Bond turns to Q, "now what?"

"I think this is where you're 00 training comes in and you go get them. Call me in once you are done."

"Thanks love...you are so helpful."

"I am looking forward to the end of this charade and home for some normalcy."

Bond smirks, "you call what we do normal?"

"Funny...you are not, Bond."

James leaves the car and carefully approached the guard. Bond takes the male out and ties down the female calling over Q.

Bond drags the body and then the woman into the near empty warehouse. The centre of the room contains a large crate. Within the open crate was a large missile...active...and ready.

"Q….get in here fast!"

Q arrives and adjusts his glasses in nervousness. "I will direct feed this to HQ."

Q pull over a couple of stools one for him and one for the computer.

"What is this...where is it going and what is your connection to Silva?"

The woman sneers at him as Bond hits her hard.

Q speaks up, "Bond Felix and Jack have found something similar...I think that the numbers from the lockers...are part of this. I have been running the numbers through my system and…

The missile suddenly moves...rotating and lighting up.

"Q...I think you need to find out quickly…and please tell me these aren't nuclear warheads."

"I know and I think they are! I am working as fast as I can!"

Bond's mobile goes off. "Q...link through to Jack and Felix"

"Done...hello...yes we all have the same situation...I am working...on...it...I GOT IT!"

Bond comes over…."what have you got?"

"The numbers...look here. These are the coordinate numbers...and the city codes...this missile is headed for Moscow. Jack's is headed for Barcelona and Felix's for Casablanca."

"What? Why? Those were not the cities on the map. This is the time for you to tell us Miss. I don't know if you are in this for secrets money or what but did you really plan to destroy millions in the process?"

"No...we were just told to guard the area...someone was to come and deliver us package from London...we are anarchists not mass murderers. We uncover the truth and give it to the masses."

"Well you have been duped...Silva lead you to the facilities to gather the information without telling you that right beside was a treasure trove of art and valuables."

"What?"

"Jack...you question yours?"

"Yeah...not my first rodeo Jimmy...they are idealists...cyber terrorist without a true clue what they are dealing with."

Felix speaks up, "mine too."

Jack's image frowns from Q's screen. "Now's your turn to earn your pay young man...how do we stop the darn blasted apocalypse? Why did that jumped up computer wiz start all this up? It don't make a lick of sense?"

"I am trying but I have to establish the right code for the right missile!"

Bond dumps Lise...on the ground and answers his mobile. It is M in a panic in operations with the feed from Q's computer echoed in front of him Tanner and Q branch.

"Yes...M, do you have anything? Well, we have no idea how it was triggered but it has...get them all working on it...CIA everyone...this is primary."

Jack is on his phone back to Virginia trying to get helpful information. The missiles are still beeping occasionally.

"Q...anything?"

"Bond...I am trying as fast as I can...they are activated I just need to find the numbers that we need."

The tension is agonizing. Q's computer is the main defence against the destruction of three cities.

"OK…..Felix….try entering this number….8642-5643-9753"

Felix enters the numbers…"nothing...Q and a timer just popped up...we only have 20 minutes!"

"Damn….Jack try those numbers on yours."

"Seriously...boy….you need to make sure because right now there ain't no timer on mine and there is no way I am going back to the office after allowing Barcelona to blow the hell up!"

"Jack...it is the right code for one of them...trust me. Bond...number 7436-2231-0053...Felix...6654-8890-2113."

Felix yelps in joy, "got it! Mine is off and powered down. The CIA bomb disposal is on it's way to help. Fantastic work Q."

Jack frowns. "Not so good here Junior...timer has been activated...did you mix James and mine up?"

"Maybe...Bond?"

"Shit! Ours is active...and spewing out information."

"Film it Bond!"

Bond pulls his mobile out and records the information flashing on the screen.

"Switch numbers! They have to work."

James enters the number Q gave to Jack. Jack did the same.

Jack smiles, "hot damn...boy you did good...the people of Spain, owe you a Spanish coffee Q."

"Q ours is doing something else."

A panel of the bomb opens and a small incendiary device falls to the floor. Bond's eyes go wide as he grabs Lise off the floor and Q by his collar as they run for the door.

Q barely managed to grab his laptop as he runs faster than he thought possible.

They clear the building and climb into the car and Bond takes off as the building explodes…

Jack and Felix are screaming into their phones….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M is in operations as the final moment tensely comes to pass. It was far more than he assumed was going on...but he should have known.

Is this Silva chaos finally over?

There are too many questions and too many ghosts on this one. Bond and Q have to bring him the letters the evidence Bond was questioning...the information he claims to have seen already.

Q only managed to upload a few of them...not in a rush. He sent the two letters Bond found but not the bundle that was left at the hotel for them.

He hates being left in the dark. There is more going on and he needs answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the dust began to settle, James looked around checking to make sure that Q and Lise are beside him and in one piece.

"Everyone alright?" he asked

"Damn it Bond, A little warning would be nice the next time you intend to drag me out of a building" snapped Q as he cradled his laptop like a baby and checked for any damage

"Would you rather I left you in there?" he asked with a smirk.

"I would rather you left me home altogether." Was Q's answer "So what do we do with her?"

"Take her in for questioning," replied James as he searched around and managed to find his mobile on the floor under his foot. "Damn!" He said looking at the smashed screen, "and I just got this one."

"All things considered 007, at least it is still in working condition," said Q as he took the mobile and dials Jack.

"Q...What the hell happened?" shouted Jack.

"Let's just say that our attempt to enter our code failed and leave it at that."

"Is everyone alright?" asked Felix in the background.

"Fine, we're fine, but the building is a complete loss. Thanks to Q, the missile was disarmed before that bomb blew up or Amsterdam would be gone and us along with it. We are going to drop off our 'guest' and head to the hotel."

"We'll meet you there," said Jack as he disconnected the call.

"So do you think it's finally over?" Asked Q.

"It all depends on what SHE has to say," replied James as he nodded toward Lise.

Q points to a street that Bond turns down. There is a waiting van and two agents from six waiting to take the prisoner.

"Lise...are you sure you knew nothing of the nuclear weapons and how Silva got his hands on them?"

"I'm sure...I would never….we were not planning to destroy the world physically...we wanted the truth out there...about governments like the one you work for and how everyone is manipulated into believing that things are the way they are and have to be….all a load of shit!"

"Really...you think what Q just managed to do was a load of shit?"

"Well….no but don't try to push down that Silva was obsessed with MI6 and that is how this all came into being….someone there inspired him to action."

"And who exactly inspired you into action...you don't look like the type Silva would have taught and moulded into a cyber terrorist...you are too sane for that. Anyone that insane bastard got a hold of would have shared his vision….so who was it? There has to be someone else moving the pieces."

"Listen...all I know came through electronically, and whoever it was has unique knowledge, most of which he obviously did not share. All that treasure...just lying in wait…"

"That was for someone else...the one who began this chase and easily found out about your little band of computer geeks with delusions of grandeur."

"So did the architect of our plot know about the treasure lockers or not?"

Bond shot Q a glance...neither of them know the answer to that. Hopefully by the time they returned to London someone...with the single letter M for an identifier will have an answer for them.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Felix shakes Q's hand and then moves to Bond. "Good luck Bond. I hope the next time I see you we are not responsible for saving the world….it's really too much pressure."

"Well we could run off to Asia and help the other teams find the remainder of Silva's nuclear missiles."

"No thank you...not my idea of a vacation. Besides we did all the work figuring it all out...right Q."

"Yes, well you did all help."

Bond smirks, "but we could never have stopped it without you Q."

Q smiles bashfully, "you can repay me by getting me home in one piece so I can get a proper cup of tea and a peaceful night sleep."

Jack smiles at the young man and smacks him hard on the back. "I was right, wasn't I. He does snore."

"Yes he does agent Ward."

Felix laughs, "like you don't old man."

Jack shoots a glare at Felix and then turn towards Bond.

Bond shakes Jack's hand. They had been through a great deal on this adventure.

"Good luck old man. I suppose you are considering retirement soon?"

"Retirement? Retirement is for sissies. I was thinking of joining up with your outfit. I'm sure they could use some of my vast knowledge, plus you have way better toys." Replied Jack with a wink.

Bond frowned, "Jack you had better not be referring to the toys that I am thinking of...that would be in poor taste." Bond smirks at Jack, "besides, I don't think MI6 is big enough for the both of us."

"I know our annual budget certainly isn't," muttered Q under his breath, causing Felix to attempt to contain a giggle.

"In all seriousness James, I only have a few months left before I can retire with full benefits, then I may consider going out on my own, OR I may just buy that farm I've always wanted and just consult now and then. I guess only time will tell. Hell I may just re-enlist and stick around just to be a pain in the ass to my superiors."

"We will try to get answers to the question of how all this Silva inspired mess got started from M and let you know the magic answer.

"Good, Jimmy boy...I for one hate to save the world without knowing why the hell it was in danger in the first place."

"Just don't go getting yourself into too much trouble. I don't have time to rescue you, I do have a day job you know," said James with a grin.

"Rescue my ass, I'm the one who is always rescuing you," snapped Jack as the two of them headed toward the door, leaving Q and Felix standing and smirking at them.

"Do you suppose either one of them will ever grow up?" Asked Q.

"Oh God, let's hope not. The world would be an awfully boring place if they grew up," replied Felix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

London:

James and Q go directly to M's office when they returned home.

Q hands the package of letters and pictures minus the few that Bond kept. Jack took one when Bond was not looking and Q let him have it...what would it hurt and he was special to M….Olivia.

"Good...thank you Q. Now anything more to report?"

Bond frowns, "other than not knowing what was really going on the entire time we were out there...no. What was going on M?"

"I have not even worked that out yet myself 007."

M looked genuinely perplexed and that was echoed on James' face.

"So will you be enlightening the two of us and the CIA when you do sort through this mess?"

"It will be on a need to know basis and I will be in contact with my counterpart in the U.S. As it is the PM is busy with the European leaders of the counties you just saved. As for right now...go home and get some rest."

Q and Bond leave the office walking the halls of MI6, no further ahead than they were when they started the mission.

"This is going to remain a mystery isn't it Bond?"

"Only if we allow it too, my dear Q...that is where you come in. Remember our conversation on the train...accounting?"

"Yes...I do."

"I want a money trail if you can manage it."

"He told you outright that she is dead...Bond...why do you…"

Bond clasps Q's shoulders. "I can't let go...can you understand that?"

"I suppose…"

"This mystery has not been straight from the beginning...there was someone finding the breadcrumbs and leading us to the terrorist and the codes and M upstairs and the CIA knew nothing of it. There are a couple of missing pieces to this mystery and I want to know the answer more than anything."

"Alright James. I will help you but you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never let him send me into the field again...or I will quit and go work in America for the CIA and stay in a lab where I am safe from your driving."

Bond smiles, "I will try to make sure you never leave the comfort of your lab again. I don't understand you...you experienced the thrill of the adventure...don't tell me that didn't get your blood pumping?"

"Oh my blood was pumping and the contents of my stomach were almost on the floor. I don't understand why you Jack and Felix enjoy the constant bouts of terror and danger."

"An acquired taste Q. You will get use to it."

"No...no I will not. I am never leaving HQ again with you on any mission."

"Spoilsport."

"Danger junkie."

"Prude!"

"Arrogantly abusive agent!"

"Q...truce. I will recommend to M that you have a desk only job but I am not in control of MI6. He who cannot be named may insist and wouldn't you rather have my talents at you side than someone else?"

"007 I think you are...you are infuriating and I understand why she always was so exasperated with you."

"Hey...you don't have to be cruel. I promised Eve to look after you and I did."

"Yes...you managed...barely."

"Only minimal damaged...one phone...maybe one stolen car...a building...a bar...come on it wasn't really that bad."

"No...I guess I see now how it all adds up. I will try to assure he who cannot be named that you did your utmost to minimize any damages."

"Thank you Q.  So you will dig a little deeper for me...and Tanner, Eve and yourself?  Curiosity must be eating at you as much as it is me?"

Q sighs, "yes...yes it is. I want answers as much as you do. I will not tell Eve and Tanner until I am sure the trail leads somewhere specific."

"Fine. I will wait for your call, should you magically find the trail before I see you tomorrow. Goodnight Q and enjoy that cup of tea."

"I will and I will call as soon as I find out where the money leeds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark street's puddles reflect the light of the street lamps. The sound of a loan car speeding by momentarily roars up the street breaking the relative calm of the early hours of the morning.

Around a corner someone lies in wait…

The momentary light from a mobile phone casts a glow over a pale face but is quickly muted. The solitary figure continues to wait.

The door just down the street from the alley abruptly opens with a dramatic bang echoing through the area.

A man's frustrated growl is emitted as he grunts and walks down the street with a bag tossed over his shoulder.

The man casts a glance over his shoulder back at the flat as the telltale whoosh of flames igniting disturbs the relative silence.

The small figure moves and catches his eyes as he turns away from the pyrotechnics he just released. There are only seconds to even register the witness when the pain roars through his chest.

He stumbles...MI6 is not filled with idiots after all...those were his last thoughts.

The figure steps over the victim's body and walks down the street disappearing into the early morning.

_Text:_

_-It's done. The cousin is gone.~_

_-Really? How? When?~_

_-Just now...I took care of it personally. There is a fire at the flat.~_

_-I will make sure our agents make it to the scene.~_

_-Good. It is finally done...the ghost rests.~_

_-Yes...all but you.~_

_-There will be time enough to rest when I'm dead.~_

_-True. What are your plans?~_

_-Somewhere warm.~_

_-I need to know exactly how you figured this out...there will be questions.~_

_-I have already emailed you...you will be getting the written correspondence when he returns._

_-Good...thank you for that. Will you stay in contact?~_

_-Why, will you miss me?~_

_-Yes. I will. You can come home now...you eliminated the last threat.~_

_-Now who is sentimental?~_

_-Touche~_

_-I have one more visit to make before I go. I will consider your invitation to come back but this city may not be big enough for the two of us.~_

_-True...I will watch my back. Are you going to tell him?~_

_-I may let other lips do that for me, if you think it is wise?~_

_-Logically I would say no but...it is a bad situation with him.~_

_-What?~_

_-Things have come to light.~_

_-Yes...explain.~_

_-I don't think you will believe me.~_

_-WHAT?~_

_-LOVE.~_

_-Love? Will this one destroy him again?~_

_-It could very well do that.~_

_-What do you think I can do about it?~_

_-You will have to decide that for yourself once your visit north is completed.~_

_-How did you deduce my destination?~_

_-I have my ways.~_

_-Good. Glad to see you're settling in nicely. Do keep them all safe for me.~_

_-I will do my utmost to protect them.~_

_-Thank you.~_

_-Thank you...after all you just saved the world.~_

_-We did...it was a team effort.~_

_-Without you we never would have known.~_

_-Do one more thing for me?~_

_-Yes, certainly.~_

_-I would like the pictures to disappear.~_

_-I will make it so. Goodbye~_

_-Goodbye.~_

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

 

Scotland:

Wandering over the familiar hills with the dogs the ring of his mobile shouts out in the relative silence of nature.

"Hello?"

_Old man._

"Boy! Just get back from somewhere?"

_Yes...how did you guess?_

"Because lad...you usually call now once you return."

_I suppose I do...you are the only one left…_

"Aye...it is good to hear your voice too lad."

He whistles for the dogs wandering off in the distance.

_Where are you?_

"Hunting...two ducks so far. You sound...like you could use a trip north for something like this."

_It may be difficult._

"Work?"

_No...difficult._

"Aye...changes hurt. The land will still be here...long after me."

_I know...it's not the land...or the house...it's…_

"Lad...I know she was your friend but…"

_Yes...friend._

He knew by the tone of the lads voice in that instant that it was not as he had assumed.

"Aye...aye I see, said the blind man who could not see at all."

_What?_

"Something my pa use to say to me. You loved her."

_Yes._

It came out of his mouth and over the air through their connection like a croak.

"Did she know?"

_No._

"Shame that. We never do get the time we need for the important things do we boy?"

_No, we don't._

"That is why you should come up. Face it all and let nature heal the heart in you."

Kincade allowed the silence to permeate the call as he continued walking towards home.

Kincade knew the lad had been through hell...his parents and all the killing and then having Emma die in his arms. The look of grief on the boy's face...it slayed him.

Now...to know that the lad loved her…not as a boss or a mother figure but as something far deeper. Perhaps James was on the cusp of awareness of his feelings only to have them crushed in that moment in the kirk.

Kincade only knew her for day but she was...unique and very beautiful. He watched her ready for the attack with interest. He remembered the light bulb explosives she created deftly in complete contradiction to the charmingly shy woman she presented to him.

There was a lot going on behind her lovely blue eyes and right away he knew she was not the kind of woman to be trifled with. Head of MI6 he finds out after the helicopters arrive and the fire dies.

A bloody army sent to kill a beautiful woman and one agent...and damn it...the three of them almost did it!

"Boy...I don't like to use the term if only, but for what its worth I would have moved heaven and earth to get her out sooner if I had known."

_Yes...I know and I will come up soon._

"Soon is not a good enough answer. They let you decompress after you come back...so get your arse moving."

The dogs began barking in the distance as he walks over the rise. There is smoke coming from the chimney and a car beside his.

"Well now boy are you having one on me now?"

_No...why._

"Someone is here…"

_KINCADE...what is going on?_

"I don't know yet but there was no fire on when I left and that black car is from no friend of mine."

_You've been hunting yes? So you are armed...becareful they may have heard the dogs. I can be there within 8 hours keep your mobile on you._

"Don't worry about me lad, worry about yourself. I am old enough to look after myself and as you say I've dogs and a shotgun. I am almost there...I will call you back."

_No stay on the line and tell me everything you see. Licence of the car...make...model...anything inside?_

Bond is throwing his kit together and heading to his car with his mobile in the crook of his neck.

"Black Audi...M01000...a blanket in the back seat...thermal mug...nothing else. I am going in."

_WAIT! Check the windows first old man!_

"Boy...it will be fine what sort of murdering criminal would cosy in front of the fire and just wait for the owner to return...my land rover is still in the drive."

_Bond pulls out of the garage and heads to the motorway north. He can hear Kincade open the door to the house and stomp his boots. Bond can hear him call out hello as he walks through the kitchen._

What he hears next makes Bond stomp the gas to the floor willing the car to fly the long drive north.

A woman's voice...distant and familiar as the phone suddenly crashes...likely on the floor and then silence as the line goes dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You gave me a scare lass."

M stood up wrapped in a blanket and smiled at the owner of the home she broke into.

"I am not a ghost Mr. Kincade...they rarely drive. I think I was trying to be goldilocks but may have failed by 60 years or so."

Kincade wraps her in his arms and gives her a big hug.

"I need to call the boy back to tell him that you're…"

"No! I'm sorry but my survival is to be kept secret and your mobile is on the floor where you dropped it...the battery popped out."

"The lad needs to know...he is in a bad way Emma."

M laughs. "Olivia...my real name is Olivia. Did James not tell you...M is the code name they give the head of MI6. Come sit...I will give you the details and I helped myself to some Scotch...I hope you don't mind."

"No...and I could use a sniff after the fright you set upon me."

"I know I can be scary but I did leave the car out in plain sight and I knew you would wonder about the smoke."

"Yes, but you died in the boy's arms...I saw it and he was crushed."

Kincade takes a glass and refills hers as he sits on the sofa with her.

"I almost did but the cold makes the blood sluggish and I kept pressure on the wound as long as I was able...walking as slowly as I did...it hurt like hell but I was going to die regardless of the wound. Silva made it first...you saw it all."

"Yes I did lass. That monster of a man couldn't do it in the end."

"His rage and instability...Silva really didn't know what to do at that point...he and I both believed I was going to die so…"

"That man loved you didn't he?"

Olivia looks up at Kincade and pauses before answering.

"I don't know...I never thought…"

"I saw it...as he held you and looked at your wound. He panicked and didn't know what to do.

Just like how I felt and the boy once he realized you were bleeding. Once we reached the tunnel I activated the radio James gave me earlier in the day when he made me promise to get you out by the tunnel."

"I blacked out and I came too on the helicopter. They took me to base a base in Scotland where they worked on me. Days later the new M arrived and we spoke and we spoke with the Prime Minister and the three of us agreed that I must appear to have died."

"James needs to be told."

Kincade picks up his mobile and puts the battery back in.

"No...he cannot know yet...please."

Kincade frowns and his mobile rings...he knows it is James calling back but does not want her to know.

"Excuse me Em...Olivia I have to take this call from Angus."

Kincade moves quickly through the kitchen and out the door. "Hello."

_KINCADE! I am on my way...what happened? I heard a voice…_

"Well lad...everything is fine...not to worry."

_It's her isn't it? I knew it was her! I knew she was alive! Whatever you do, do not let her leave! Lie...cheat...tie her to a bloody chair...anything...disable the bloody car if you have to!_

"Calm down lad. I won't let her leave although she does not want you to know she is alive. I don't even know yet why she is here exactly."

_I need her to still be there when I arrive Kincade. Whatever happens...don't let her out of your sight for long!_

"I will try my best but how fast can you get here?"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Kincade enters the house to see Olivia standing in the door between the kitchen and sitting room.

"How long do I have?"

Kincade looked at her and sighed. "It will take him at least 8 hours...he heard your voice before I dropped the bloody mobile, and you are not leaving until he sees you breathing lass."

"You think you can stop me?"

"I don't want to hurt you Olivia...but the lad asked me to tie you down if I had to. You know you owe it to the lad...or you wouldn't be here now."

Olivia moves to a chair in the kitchen and props her elbows on the table resting her chin on her hands.

"I know I do….I followed them around Europe...I tried to stay out of sight but...we trained him well. Jack was there so I had to get away."

"This Jack...is he bad news?"

Olivia smirks. "In a sense."

"History with you?"

Olivia straightened up in her seat and glared at him.

"You are far too perceptive Mr. Kincade."

"I am also all ears my dear and I do not run my mouth, so if you have a story that needs to be told..."

"Jack is senior CIA agent...he...well strangely enough he...I can't even say it."

"He was attracted to you...that is no surprize lass."

"Jack flirted…I was flattered but married...I did give him my number and was a tad shocked that I did...it was highly inappropriate of me to do that considering I knew he fancied me. We spoke often and I did enjoy the flirtation. Years later...Nigel died and Jack called...somewhat persistently...he was a good friend...long distance."

Kincade smiles at her discomfort describing her romance with an agent...she doesn't know yet about the boy's feelings for her.

"But you didn't remain just friends did you lass?"

"No...he did come to visit, whenever he could and we became more."

"Does James know?"

Olivia looks at Kincade slightly perplexed.

"It was my private business. 007 didn't need to know and Jack is a friend of his so I asked him not to say anything. In my position it is best if your private life does not become work time gossip."

"Gossip...the lad would not...he would not have approved."

"What the hell did I need his approval for?"

"You don't know how he feels about you do you?"

"What?"

"The lad loves you...did it never occur to you that he did?"

"What! I assumed that there was a familial bond between us...I presented myself as a strict parent to him and Bond alway pushed my buttons, quite like my children."

Olivia is in for shock once the lad arrives. Kincade raises an eyebrow at her.

"No... Wait for him...let the lad explain. You want to see him again or you would not be with me here now. At least you wanted me to reassure him and tell him that you live."

"I don't know...It was stupid of me to come but seeing James in Europe with Jack following the same leads as I on the case. It was almost like I was an agent and working with them. M has invited me back to stay in Britain but I am dead and there are many here that know me."

"I will make something for us to eat as we wait for the lad."

Kincade excuses himself to go outside for a few minutes. He comes back with some cleaned ducks he cuts some vegetables and places them in the roast pan with the duck before placing it in the oven.

Olivia stands and begins helping him season the duck adding some stips of bacon and she begins speaking again.

"I made a mistake in coming here...my bloody sentimentality getting in the way of my better judgement again."

"Where have you been the last 6 months lass...in hospital?"

"For the first month yes...then a Swiss rehabilitation centre. It has taken time for these old bones to heal."

"Yes...I took days to recover from that night and I didn't get shot. The lad...well I don't think he has recovered at all."

"I knew that he would mourn me as bad as Tanner. I tried not to pick favourites out of my agents but I did have a soft spot for Eve, Tanner, Bond...both the old, and the new Q. It was a weakness...I should never allowed myself to feel…"

"Listen to yourself lass. It is no weakness to feel close to people you work with all the time."

"It is harder for a woman...my job was constantly being threatened by the old boys club that has run the country for centuries. Being good at it, as a woman is not enough...I had to be better than them...out think them and was never completely accepted by them for the twenty bloody years I was M...and it all goes to hell because of a rogue ex-agent that had revenge on his mind."

"I think it was more than that...remember I was there. That man moved in extremes between light and dark...I could almost see the demons playing in his mind."

A pained expression crossed Olivia's face remembering Silva and him standing over her...holding her close in almost like a lover's embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hong Kong - 1997

"Ms. Mansfield your new recruit is here."

"Good Ms. Smith...send him in."

Tiago Rodriguez swooped in dramatically and sat in front of her. Their meetings were standard fare...he was extremely eager to please.

At first she believed it was for promotion but then he followed her back to her flat one night...Tiago had done his homework and knew her husband was back in the UK to visit the children.

Tiago navigated around the cameras and alarms.

For a few moments M was afraid of him...he reached out for her coming close but stopping himself as he realized...looked in her eyes. M really was not interested in his good looks and his blatant attempt to be suave around her.

Olivia was stiff...and abusive to him...she had to assert control...to take the power away from him...to prevent him from…making a move...any move to touch her physically. Tiago was massive...he could physically take her but Olivia had to make sure he could not do such a thing mentally.

For the moments between the heartbeats pounding in her chest, and shallow breath expressed from her lungs, Olivia thought he would…

It was in those tense moments that there future relationship was sealed in tragedy. Olivia realized Tiago was unstable, she could see the conflict and emotional instability in his eyes.

Olivia reprimanded Tiago and told him never to ever approach her in such a manner again. That was the end of his attempts to seduce her...she continued to worry that he was becoming too attached to her and had a guard put on her husband and their flat.

Tiago pouted in surly childishness and downright anger at times when he came into her office. Olivia made sure they were never alone together.

Tiago continued to try to impress her with his skills...then he hacked the Chinese government and the rest is cruel painful history.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes...it might have been what Silva thought was love. The problem is that some agents begin to confuse loyalty with love. If I was a man...but I am a woman so they transfer misguided feelings of love on to me. I know that James has this problem...orphans make the best recruits but also crave a mother's love."

"It is more than that with the boy Olivia. It didn't take me long to deduce that he loved you...he just didn't realize how much until the very end. Remember I was with him when the news came about his parents."

"I ran here because it was the last place I thought he would come...I needed to get away from Jack and prying eyes in London. I was on a trail of storage lockers that Silva left me for a clue. He left me some very disturbing photos and basically admitted to sending a woman to seduce my husband years ago."

"He was a rat bastard that one...but the boy he does need to see you."

"I did not expect to hear that Bond thinks he loves me. I cannot stay Kincade. I have told you why I'm here and he inadvertently knows what he shouldn't...which means that Jack...Tanner...Moneypenny and Q might also. This was a terrible mistake. I will be delighted to share dinner with you but then I will leave before James can arrive."

"Let's not worry about that now lass...lets go sit and sip a few in the sitting room by the fire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond speeds past cars on the motorway as he heads north...hitting redial on his mobile….DAMN IT!

Bond cant bloody believe it! He heard her voice...what the hell is she doing in Scotland...why did she go to Kincade? Please god don't let her be in a relationship with him now too. Bond will implode if she is.

Jack was bad enough...they had been friends for years...Kincade...he is his bloody father compared to Jack.

What the hell is going on up there? How could he have missed M's affair with Jack?

This mission has been an emotional roller coaster for him...finding out Jack slept with M. The feeling of bitter betrayal...bile climbs from his stomach to his mouth just thinking about it...still.

Bond's hands grip the wheel with intensity and his anger seems to push the existing traffic out of the way by his mental intensity alone.

A few minutes later he gets through to the old man...It was her damn it! She's alive!

Bond will kill her….no he will hug her and then he will kill her. No...he will kiss her so hard that she will forget every caress Jack gave her...

Bond gets a call. He hits the speaker function.

"Yes...what is it?"

_Bond you had a meeting today with M where are you?_

"Fuck our so called M!"

Tanner gets angry back at his stubborn insubordinate agent friend.

_Bond what the hell are you up to where are you driving to?_

"Damn it Tanner...he lied...I found her! I told you...Q, Moneypenny...they hid her from us! For fuck sakes she is in Scotland with Kincade!"

_Are you serious! Calm down Bond and don't get into a bloody accident in your race to get there. What are you going to do?_

"I haven't figured that out yet...I will hug her kiss her with everything I have, and then I will bloody well kill her!"

Tanner begins to laugh hysterically into the phone.

"Glad you find this all so amusing Tanner...nice to see that you haven't been put through the hell I have since she died."

_No...it's just...I am just so bloody happy she is...that old dame...we should have known that a mere bullet could never take her down...tough old bitch._

"Watch it Tanner...that tough old bitch may just become my wife someday."

Bond begins to laugh right along with him...finding the emotional release he needs. His internal anxiety wanes as joy tumbles out of his mouth along with Tanner's.

_I knew you fancied her...but you never made much of a move. Were you too scared by her for all those years Bond?_

"Respect...not fear. I wasn't going to seduce her away from her husband...like someone I know tried…and damn him...he managed to."

_Q told me about the fight between you and agent Jack Ward. She kept that affair very quiet. Perhaps M just thought he was a safe relationship because he was so far away. It was a way of limiting the emotional connection. How long were they together?_

"After Nigel died it only lasted a year and Jack...the giant idiot broke it off because she seemed distant and he thought she had someone else. Don't get me wrong...I'm ecstatic that he did but still mad that he had the gall to seduced her at all."

_Have you given a thought to the fact that she may have seduced him Bond?_

"No...I was there once...he tried all that southern charm to get out of the bollixing that she chased us all the way to Prague to give us around three years ago."

_Did it work?_

"Christ no...you know M. No amount of charm no matter who directed it at her could permeate that hard shell. I think he fell for her at that very moment."

_She always did that...I saw it once myself...when men attempted to use their bravado and charm on her and then she just let into the perpetrator. One stood there dazed and confused for a moment and then I actually saw the change in his eyes…desire plain and obvious to anyone looking. M just spun on her heels and left...I never knew if she realized what had happened...likely not._

"I think M is completely unaware of the level of sexual power she holds. Who was it?"

_He was the deputy director of MI5 if you must know. What about you...what level of sexual power does she hold over you?_

"I was intrigued from the start but that was the extent of it...she did have a habit of popping up in my subconscious at inopportune moment when I first became 00...especially when she was in my bloody earpiece on a mission."

_I can imagine, but it wasn't love was it? I mean what about Vesper?_

"She was the only one to come close. I knew M had a husband and that they were a good match...I think she loved the man...she was very mad that first time I broke in...she looking down the corridor expecting him to show up. Remember I did ask you about him...and I asked our old Q."

_Yes, Nigel and her had a good marriage the kind of union that makes people envious._

"I know because I was one of the envious ones and so was Jack."

_And the old Q...and me too if you want the full office list._

"Really now...Tanner a crush on the boss eh?"

_Shut it Bond! At least I never stalked her….it was completely harmless._

"The kind of harmless that you only think about in the shower Tanner?"

_BOND! Do not breathe a word of this to her...or else!_

"Believe me Tanner talking with her about other men is not high on my list of things I want to do to her when I get there."

_Good luck with that...you'll need it. Honestly if anyone has a chance...its you. Like M said...she was always sentimental about you._

"Thanks Tanner. Tell M I will be back in a week...do not tell him where she is or that we know he lied about her being dead. I will call you later and tell Q to get to work on an instantaneous transportation device because I am going to start shooting some of these idiot drivers."

_Can I tell Moneypenny too...we will keep it quiet?_

"Yes...tell her that I found her and tell Q to call off the hunt because she tipped her hand showing up at Kincade's while I was on the line with him."

_I will. Tell her that we missed her and I would like to see her again soon. I think she owes us all a night out on the town for what she put us through._

"I agree and I plan on making her pay up for what she but us all through but I do not promise that it will be soon. If I have anything to say about it...she will not be leaving my sight for a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner's done and cleaned up and Olivia uses the water closet and gets ready to leave. She moves into the kitchen to see Kincade smiling at her with some rope in his hands.

"Mr. Kincade...you've got to be joking."

"I told the lad I would keep you here...and I keep my word."

Olivia pffs at Kincade and takes her coat and bag, arching her eyebrow at him.

"Thank you for a lovely day but I order you to move out of the way."

Kincade laughs at her.

"You order me….in my own home, the one that you broke into and helped yourself to my Scotch! All high and mighty all of a sudden...typically English. There is no rule in the law against holding you here until the authorities can be called. After all, my lovely English lady...you broke into my home...it is hardly kidnapping now is it?"

"Forcible confinement...and no court in the land would take the man's version in this scenario."

"You and I both know that it will never meet a court Olivia...you don't exist and you are staying here and waiting for the boy."

If looks could kill Kincade knows he would be dead...she is a spirited little English woman, it's no wonder the boy wants her...hell, he'd try for her if the lad wasn't so smitten with the woman.

"Come back in and we will see what's on the telly."

Olivia pouts like a petulant child but allows him to guide her to the sofa.

"Stay here lass and I will bring some sweets and tea while we wait."

Kincade move into the kitchen and Olivia looks for an available window to make her escape. For a moment she considers seducing him...but that would be awkward for both of them considering the conversations they have had today.

Kincade will have to use the WC eventually and she will slip out then…

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Kincade dozes in the chair an hour later after tea. Olivia moves cautiously to her bag and coat. They keys are still where she left them in her pocket. She writes a short note of apology and thanks to Kincade and one for James.

_Dear James,_

_I am sorry I left before you arrived but I am not suppose to be here._

_M and I determined that the best course of action was to disappear. Too many enemies from my past and too many innocent lives lost. I faked my death and swore him to secrecy, so do not hold it against M._

_I am sorry for whatever hurt I caused you and please be nice to Jack. Friends should not fight. My children do not even know that I live and I would appreciate it if you could check on them once in a while._

_Please tell Jack that...I don't actually know what to say to him. I enjoyed the time we spent together and I hope he has a wonderful life._

_Since you have likely already tripped the alarm at work with your peers, please tell Tanner, Eve and Q to keep this quiet also...and that I miss them._

_Be Careful Bond and keep fighting the good fight._

_Sincerely, Olivia Mansfield_

Olivia folded the note, wrote James on the outside and placed it on the table beside the note of thanks for Kincade. She slipped out the kitchen door and into her car.

The engine failed to start...she tried again and frowned. She climbed out of the car to see a smiling Kincade holding a set of keys in his hand. Damn him...he switched her key!

"Lass come back inside it's getting dark and…"

There are car lights speeding towards them on the road in the distance.

A pit settles in Olivia's stomach...so close...damn it!

Olivia is not ready to actually face James...not after speaking with Kincade. This could be bad...for a second her eyes dart around to look for an escape route but Kincade now stands beside her and closes the car door.

The car in question hurtles towards them in the dusk as Kincade's outside security lights come on and the dogs began barking.

"Here lass...you don't need this now." Kincade hands her the letter for James and uses the key he has to open the boot. "I will take your bag inside to the spare room."

Olivia hands him her unusable keys and sighs. Kincade takes the case and moves to the door calling the dogs in. Leaving her alone in the coming gloom to deal with her possibly volatile 00 agent alone.

Olivia stands as straight as possible ready for anything...she schools her features and clamps down the nervousness that she is feeling for this unexpected reunion.

Damn it! Bond made the trip fast...he always has been a reckless driver.

The car turns in the drive stirring up a cloud of dust in its abrupt stop. James jumps out of the car and moves towards her in a run. His face looks like thunder and Olivia's heart thumps fearfully in her chest.

Bond reaches her and pulls her to him in a crushing embrace.

Much to Olivia's shock he pulls her face to his and begins kissing her as though his life depended on it. Tears leak from his eyes and mingle with some of her own on their cheeks.

Olivia attempts to push him away but he pushes her hard against the car and moans into her mouth. Olivia breaks free of the kiss.

"Bond...Bond...let me...go...please."

"Not ever again M...Christ...I love you so much...don't ever bloody leave me again!"

"BOND! Stop...this is not…"

Bond's face is inches from hers and his eye bore into her and make her heart pound even faster. Olivia never expected to see such sadness and lust directed at her from this man.

Bond spoke very slowly still pinning her body against the car with his own.

"I love you...I want you...this is no joke this is how I feel. I want to have sex with you right here, right now. No, M don't look frightened of me...that is the last thing I want...I would never force you...I just want you to know how powerful my feelings are for you and not as a bloody mother figure. I don't care why you did it...you put me through hell but I don't care...now that you are here and I can feel you...kiss you...smell that bloody perfume that drove me near insane all the way through Europe."

Bond traces her cheek with his thumbs as he holds her face. He kisses her gently and she begins to melt against him. Bond pulls away and smiles at her and there is another tear running down her cheek.

"If you don't feel the same way about me...I'll understand...if you want Jack...have him...it will hurt like a sword through the heart but...please….M….don't leave me like that again. I can be at peace as long as you are in my life."

"I don't know what to say...James...I never knew...this is the most insane thing...Kincade tried to tell me but...he also threatened to tie me down and stole the keys from my car, sneaky man."

"You were trying to get away...leave again?"

"Yes...I left a note...here Kincade handed it to me before he took my bags inside...he effectively kidnapped me."

Olivia hands James the note and he reads it quickly.

"This is a bullshit dear John letter and you are not leaving until we settle things between us."

"What things Bond?"

"Do you have any feelings for me M?"

"Of course I do but I never expected...this...it isn't easy to adapt to someone you have known for years suddenly and very passionately proclaiming love for you."

"What do you feel for me? I need to know."

"You are a stubbornly loyal and frustrating man...and I do care for you a great deal...I just never expected you to feel...sexually attracted to me...I would be lying if I said I was not attracted to you. My eyes may be old but they still work well enough."

M's deep chuckle drives Bond to groan and close his eyes. He pulls her into another passionate kiss and this time she tentatively kisses him back.

Bond trails kisses under her ear along her neck whispering words of adoration as he goes.

"Sleep with me M...we don't have to have sex...just let me hold you...so you cannot escape me again."

Olivia searches his face and sees the look of desperate longing...her heart flutters and her stomach flips...her whole body is betraying her. Christ she wants him too.

Olivia never ever expected this given the great disparity in their ages. Kincade is a more appropriate partner...or Jack.

Bond is the romantic hero from the books...film...beautiful, dangerous and the sexiest man she has ever met.

"What about Jack?"

"What about him?"

"I don't want you to sleep with him but if you still want him Olivia...I will understand. Jack does love you and believe me it takes a lot for me to admit this to you. I would be lying to say he doesn't feel the same way as I do where you are concerned."

"I never intended to hurt him, he is a good man, and a good friend. He was there when I needed him. He was kind, gentle, understanding...everything I needed at that particular time and I will forever be grateful to him, but it was Jack's decision to end it...it was inevitable from the beginning."

"Why were you even with him to begin with?"

"Jack called and…..we had been chatting back and forth for years. Yes...I know it was inappropriate for me to have given him my personal number but...I did."

James is frowning at her and she can actually see what he is thinking about her and her affair.

"Nigel and I were having problems...and I flirted back...I am not proud that I did. I assumed he was much like you and has females he flirts with around the world but then he called one night...drunk and confesses how he really felt about me...he never remembered it, or didn't want to because I was still married."

Bond harumphed a disparaging remark, usually used to describe James as well. "Womanizer..."

M frowns at him as she continues.

"Once Nigel passed he called daily. I was not use to that sort of attention with such clear intent. Jack came to London...we went out and I took him home. I think he was very surprised that I did...I spent the entire evening bitching about you and what you had done in that bloody Quantum case...running off like that. I knew the moment I woke up the next day that we were doomed."

"Really...why?"

"Because...I was in love with someone else and I think on some level Jack knew it."

"Who?"

Olivia eyes smoldered in the light from Kincade's house.

"Who do you think? My annoying agent that trashes Italian pubs after getting drunk with his friend of many years, because he had the audacity to sleep with me. The one that quit to run off with that beautiful young accountant...the one that was tortured and hurt by her death. The same 00 agent that worked his way through the female staff at work with the voracity of a starving man at banquet."

James lets the realization wash over him. M was jealous of Vesper...she jumped in bed with Jack because of jealousy over his other women.

"You...you were jealous?"

M doesn't answer him. She looks at her feet suddenly not wanting to admit the childish feelings that she, an old married woman had for her employee. It was so embarrassing to have fallen for the suave charms of her most arrogant agent.

More embarrassing than jumping into bed with his friend at the first opportunity that presented itself.

"M you are avoiding the question...where you jealous of Vesper...is that why you slept with Jack?

M dislikes the question so she pulls his shirt so that she can begin kissing him, with a passion that surprises herself. Why was she so bloody scared of this? This feels...good...life affirmingly good.

It's Bond's turn to pull away finally grasping through the haze of desire, that she was jealous and she was in Venice….she was following them around Europe.

"YOU ACTUALLY WERE THERE!

"Of course I was but I missed much of the argument...I couldn't hear it over the crowd on the other side of the bar. What I did catch was something about breaking hearts...and seduction."

"It was about you...damn you... infuriatingly sexy woman...he was going on about your breasts...I wanted to kill him."

"I left the package of letters and photos from Silva at the hotel in Prague."

"It was you...that is why M didn't know about them when Q asked him...he lied right to my face...said he did not fake your death...I knew I disliked him but he is a bloody liar too."

"Bond...to be fair...Gareth didn't fake my death. I did. I regained consciousness and we spoke...he agreed to keep my secret and root out any more of Silva's operation so that I could come home as quickly as possible."

"That is good...maybe I won't kill him after all."

Olivia's deep throaty laugh makes Bond moan and grind against her and kiss her again...he could spend the entire night out here but a bed will be far more comfortable and hopefully rewarding.

Bond's heart leaps in his chest as he peppers kisses all along her neck and collar-bone, as his fingers work the top buttons on her blouse.

"James...Mmmm...James!"

Bond nips her ear as he slides his hand in her blouse to cup her breast. "Yes….M...my love."

"James...stop...you have to let me go if we are to go inside."

"Or we could use the back seat of this car?"

M pulls her head back and laughs swatting at his shoulder. "I'm not 17 anymore...we need to go inside."

M takes James' hand off her breast and begins buttoning up her blouse again.

Bond groans leering down at her breasts. "Aww but I don't want to stop."

"Men! I assume that Jack's stories have you curious?"

"I don't want to talk about Jack and you in bed...naked. Even the thought makes me see red and I now I want to kill him again."

Olivia pulls away and attempts to push James off her to go back into the house.

"Again...why did you want to kill him...hurt him now? I don't understand?"

"I apologized to him for that and let bygones be bygones, when I thought you were dead. M told me he didn't fake your death so it seemed petty to hold it against the man that he had the luxury of sleeping with the most divine woman on the planet...I didn't want to seem envious of the man...he would gloat if I did. NOW you are alive and I will kill him if he even dares call you...look at you...or communicates in any way. I will use my talents to end him."

"JAMES...you were good friends!"

"Story for the ages...best friends or brothers fighting over the same woman...history is full of such tales."

"James I'm getting cold let's go inside."

"If we go inside I will be expected to make small talk with Kincade….I don't want to talk...I want to take you upstairs...continue this...this is...good...amazing. Come...I can think...of ways to warm you up...M."

Bond kisses her between every word not letting her out of his grasp for a moment.

"James...come on. Kincade made a lovely duck...we ate it for dinner. Let's go inside and you can have a bite and a drink while we speak to our host. We have to stay as he already moved my bags from the car to the spare room."

"If we must…"

Bond pulls away from her and takes her arm as they walk to Kincade's home.

"Are you going to let go of me at any point?"

"No...I will not...if you slip away I shall chase you to the ends of the earth to find you."

"For a jaded 00 agent you have become quite the romantic Bond."

"There are two sides to every coin my dear and you get the untarnished side of my coin."

Olivia laughs lustily. "I trust you will keep me in line while you are in country but what about if M sends you out for a month or more?"

"I don't know yet but I will be making sure that Jack Ward is at least an ocean away from you and if not I will deploy Q and Tanner to make sure he stays well away from my lady love."

"James! What if I want to see Jack again...as a friend?"

"Not allowed...he is CIA and I have it on good authority from M that he would have disappeared for seeing you to begin with."

"I am retired now...in fact I don't exist at all so I could see Jack."

Bond growls, stops and turns her to face him. He puts his hands on either side of her face and tilts her face up to his.

"I will be with you if you are ever with Jack again...please this is the only thing I would like you to do for me besides continue living and become my wife."

"Wife! Did you get hit on the head again...I will never marry again. I'm sorry James but there will be no legally binding contract of marriage between the two of us. I am too old and legally am dead."

"Can we at least live together?"

Olivia smiles up at him in the doorway of Kincade's house. "Yes...that would be the only solution but I will not be in Britain...I will be in the Bahamas for at least another 2 years."

"That sounds perfect...I will be there as soon as M approves my resignation."

Bond kisses her again, kisses deepening in intensity as the door suddenly opens behind him.

"I was wondering when you would finally make it to the bloody door lad."

They break apart and smile at Kincade. Bond hugs the old man and they walk into the kitchen where Kincade has dished out a plate for James and three goblets of whiskey for them.

"You are going to resign because of me?"

"Yes...not to mention I am getting too bloody old for it."

Olivia and Kincade dissolve into laughter. "Too old…"

"What's so funny?"

Kincade winks. "Look who you're talking to you daft idiot."

Bond smiles. "I guess you're right...I apologize for my agist remark but I am not able to keep up like I once was."

"I don't think you should make such a rash decision so lightly James. You worked very hard for your 00 status."

"Yes I did. Look I will not make any earth shattering decisions while I am still reeling from the pain and joy of finding you my dear."

M smiles at him as Bond continues to hold and stroke her hand. Letting go of her...is not an option for him.

"You are welcome to join me in the islands but you must get approval from M first...I don't want agents knocking on my door looking for you and finding them shocked to the core to see their old supposedly dead boss looking at them."

"Fine...I will use proper channels."

"And you have to invite Jack to visit."

"What! No...I don't think it is a good idea...the man could die of a heart attack."

"It is not negotiable if you want to live in my house James...my rules as always."

"BUT...but M...darling...sweetheart…" Bond lifts her hand to his lips imploring her understanding in this matter.

Kincade laughs at the flustering young man. "It must be true love...I never thought I would see the day. Speaking of houses...you said if I kept her here, you would rebuild. You will be needing a house for when you come home from the islands in a few years."

"That we will Kincade, and it will be my house and my rules." James says with a smirk.

Olivia arches her eyebrows at him as he takes another bite of duck.

Kincade smirks at him. "That's what you think boy...keep dreaming."

Olivia smiles sweetly at Kincade and levels her best boss look at James and he just groans, shaking his head.

Kincade smirks. "A toast to the less than dead."

"Aye...here...here!"

Olivia's eyes twinkle as James grabs her hand in his and says, "to the beginning of the next great adventure."

Next...epilogue...


	16. Epilogue

Two months later….

Olivia wakes on the lovely warm Tuesday morning and begins puttering around her cute beach house. Olivia has been here two months but Bond has spent only a week and an half at most. Sometimes for only a day but usually a couple.

The house is very private hidden by sand dunes and has two bedroom the master of which opens up to the Caribbean sea. The nearest neighbour is 4km in either direction. The house is modest in size but the seclusion and size of the property is what attracted M to it in the first place.

M purchased this in the 90's in her children's names incase anything ever happened to her...like at Skyfall. After her death they would have been notified but Mallory diverted that document as well as her special bank account set aside for emergencies like...faking ones death.

Olivia always found it prudent to be prepared for anything, yet James Bond is still a complete shock.

Olivia misses James when he is on missions and he is insatiable when he arrives home. Often he appears with absolutely no notice.

This morning M checks her emails and finds one from James.

_Love of my life...reason for my being. I will be home Thursday evening around 9. Don't bother picking me up...I will hire a car. I expect you dressed appropriately and in our bed with champagne and strawberries. I will be on the job till then and will not be able to call...be good, stay safe._

_JB_

_xoxoxo_

Olivia smiles and jots down some items on her grocery list as she sips her tea. It is so lazy here that she does not even dress often staying in her silk pyjamas and kimono robe that Bond brought her from Japan.

Bond is so sweet...always with a suitcase full of gifts. This weekend Jack is coming to visit...Bond invited him because she forced him to.

Olivia needed to let Jack know she lives.

Jack has been in contact with James and told him that he just retired and could use a weekend away.

Olivia looks up from her paper when she hears a knock at the door. Olivia runs to her room and grabs her gun. She moves out the glass doors of their bedroom and out to the beach and around the house.

Hidden by the foliage...she sees a man at the door...tall with silver hair and a very familiar stance.

"Jack! You're early!"

Jack whirls around...in complete shock. "Jesus...H...Christ...OLIVIA!"

Olivia smiles as she jumps out of the bushes and towards Jack with a gun in her hand. Jack hugs her tightly and twirls her around...she's real...they were right after all.

Jack keeps a hold on her like she will disappear out of his very grasp.

"Jack...let's get inside so I can get changed. You must be worn out after your trip."

"How...why? James? You? Together? Here? WHY?"

Olivia laughs as they walk into the beach house. Olivia takes his bags and he follows her like a lost puppy.

"Let me get showered and ready...we were not expecting you until week end. I will answer your questions in order later."

She shows him the guest room and walks into the hall.

"There is still some tea in the pot but if you need something stronger you can putter around and find the bar. Help yourself. And Jack...it is so good to see you."

Jack is still in stunned amazement that she is here...alive...in front of him in silk pyjamas. Christ he know he is going to get shot down but he can't help himself. Jack pulls her into a sudden passionate kiss.

Olivia smiles against his lips but breaks from them quickly.

"Olivia...I was a fool."

"Yes...yes you were but from what James has told me, you knew...deep down that there was another."

"Lucky little shit!"

"Haha...yes we are."

Olivia goes to get decent and Jack moves to the bar cart and pours himself a stiff one.

Olivia rejoins Jack and pours a tea for herself and brings some muffins as she sits beside Jack on the sofa.

"Jack you should have changed...you are on the islands now...relax."

"What happened...how are you here?"

"I faked my death...I asked Mallory to cover for me and he and my old Q covered my tracks...well enough. Then I healed from my hurts and I received a box of correspondence from my home. There was a letter...it was from Silva."

"Really...so what did the crazy bastard have to say?"

"It was a confession...it was coordinates...it was taunting and in the end he said that if I was reading it I had lived and he was dead. He congratulated me and he told me that he loved me."

Jack looks shocked and grabs her hand in his. "I can understand that but why the adventure...why the bombs and message trail?"

"Silva was a mess...he confused his job and approval with love and the need consumed him. Tiago loved me...christ...it seems so strange to say that out loud...he loved me, needed my approval and knew that I was the only one who could stop him and save the world."

"You were there...in Europe following us around...leading us on the search for those lockers."

"Yes."

"James found you after?"

"Yes."

"And the young fool finally convinced you he loved you."

M blushes, "yes."

"Now you live here together?"

"Yes."

"So, I don't have a chance in hell do I M?"

"No...I am sorry Jack. I really did enjoy our time together." Olivia pats his hand.

"Love...I'm just glad you're alive. I wish it would go my way but I am satisfied that two people that I feel strongly for are happy and together."

"And we will have a lovely time...you know that James will not be here until Thursday night?"

"Oh...can you imagine the look on his face when Jimmy sees me here...relaxing beside you. The boy does not handle his jealousy well."

Olivia laughs and ushers him off to get changed so that they can go for a long walk on the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday cannot come soon enough. Bond has been dreaming of getting back to M since the moment he left for London.

Sitting in the car he wonders if he should tell her he arrived...no he will surprize her. Christ he hopes she is wearing something shear, sexy and easy to pull off.

The car pulls up to the house. Bond climbs out and grabs his bags. He makes his way to the door and opens it, hearing her deep, sexy throaty laugh eco through the room. Then he hears another deeper, masculine voice.

Bond frowns as he round the corner of the room. Taking in the gorgeous image of the woman he loves and desperately wants to ravage ten times before sunrise, sitting on the sofa with a man...and not just any man. His friend and her former lover Jack Ward.

"I thought I invited you here for the weekend Jack?"

"James!"

"Nice to see you too Jimmy boy."

"When did you arrive old man?"

"James...don't be so rude. Jack surprised me just after I received your text on Tuesday."

James frowned at Jack, "three days? You two have been alone...here together for three days?"

Olivia stands and moves towards him to hug him out of his jealousy. James envelopes her in a hug and leans down and kisses her passionately.

Olivia hits his arm and pulls away. "James...we have a guest...stop it!"

Bond growls, "this is not over by a long shot...my sexy wench."

Jack stands and shakes Bond's hand. "Thanks for the invitation and for not being here and letting me catch up with this little lady."

"You had better have stayed in the guest room old man or your retirement is going to be a short one."

"James! Do not threaten Jack! Besides If he did wander across the hall I would have invited him in...he is too much of a gentleman to have tried anything without my say so."

"Fine...so what is our plan?"

"I have a late dinner ready for us...come and sit you two."

They moved into the dining room and sat down. Olivia brings in the pasta and dishes out the meal.

"So this is your life now...the two of you quietly live here messing around in paradise?"

"That's the plan Jack...M and I will live here...enjoying the benefits of retirement."

"You retired? Really?"

"James...you handed in your resignation?"

"Yes...that was my last mission and I will be staying here to look after this beautiful woman."

Jack is happy for them...extremely envious but happy.

"Well then, here is to the miracle of living."

Bond and M nod at Jack as their hands intertwine on the table.

The three of them raise a glass to happy endings.

The end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to Liz1967 for the fantastic story.

It was a long but amusing and fun project to write. I will say again that I love the character of Jack Ward and if M could not be with Bond...Jack is my next choice.

I hope you all enjoyed it and please feel free to PM Liz1967 to let her know how much you liked it too. :)


End file.
